Harriet Potter and the Digital Adventure
by Winne Grimm
Summary: When Harriet is banished to a summer camp for the duration of her Uncle Vernon's business trip to Japan, she's sucked into the Digital with 8 other kids she must learn to work with her new friends and her digimon partner, Dracomon, to save the worlds. All three of them. Fem!Harry
1. And so it Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Adventure. They belong to their respective owners and I do not own them nor do I claim them. All credit goes to the respective owners. No copyright Infringement intended.**

 **Spoilers: For Digimon Adventure: S.1 E.1**

 **Trigger Warnings: small mentions and actions of Child Abuse.**

Vernon Dursley was very pleased. Grunnings was sending him (and his family) to Japan for the summer business trip. He knew he couldn't leave the freak by itself and nobody would take it for that long. Vernon slammed the car door shut roughly as he stormed towards the house.

"Girl!" Uncle Vernon yelled. A young girl opened up the cupboard door and quietly slipped out.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" she asked quietly. Her Uncle slapped her across the face. She raised her hand and stopped. Her hand dropped dropped back to her side.

"This is your entire fault, Freak! How I am supposed to enjoy my business trip when we have to take you along, huh? You should of died like you're no good Parents." He yelled as he shoved the girl roughly into the cupboard under the stairs.

~*8*~

Vernon shared the news later at dinner and he forgot all about his anger from earlier. He had been chosen to go on the business trip.

"Oh Vernon, this wonderful! But what about the freak?" Aunt Petunia said.

"We'll send it to a cheap summer camp." Uncle Vernon declared. Petunia nodded.

"Will I have to go to summer camp?" Dudley asked.

"No, of course not Dudders!" Aunt Petunia cried, hugging her pig of a son. Dudley nodded. "When do we leave Dad?" Dudley asked.

"As soon as we get our passports." Uncle Vernon declared. Dudley cheered.

~*8*~

It didn't take long for the Dursleys and Harriet to get the passports. After a long plane ride, they arrived in Japan. Harriet gasped in wonder. Japan was beautiful. Uncle Vernon pulled up to an apartment building with red-haired woman and boy were waiting boy had a backpack and a bag strapped to his back.

"You better not embarrass us and if anything freaky happens you will be punished...severely. Now grab your crap and get out!" Uncle Vernon growled as he opened the door. Harriet grabbed her bag that was filled with some Aunt Petunia's old clothes and some from a second-hand shop and Slipped out of the car.

"Kae, it's nice to meet you in person." Vernon said, kissing the back of her hand. "This is my niece Harriet. Harriet this is Mrs. Izumi and her son Izzy." Vernon. Harriet smiled slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Vernon." Mrs. Izumi said smiling despite it.

"And you too, Harriet." She said.

"Thank you so much for taking her, I would but have a meeting and my wife wasn't feeling well when I left." Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh it's no problem. I was already taking Izzy so it's not big deal." She said. "Well I should get going. Harriet, behave." Uncle Vernon said as he gave Harriet a hug that upset one of her bruises form Dudley shoving her.

"Oh and here's her car seat." Vernon said, pulling out the seat and handing it to Mrs. Izumi, Vernon then quickly got into the car and left.

"Come on, kids, let's get this show on the road." Mrs. Izumi said opening the door for them. Izzy climbed all the way over and buckled his seatbelt. Mrs. Izumi placed Harriet's car seat and helped her buckle up.

"Here's some snacks I made incase you get hungry." Mrs. Izumi said handing them a container. Harriet sat quietly and didn't say much. Izzy on the other hand pulled out his laptop and a few gadgets and started playing solitaire. Harriet watched him play for a few minutes.

"So Harriet, how old are you, Vernon didn't mention?" asked.

"I'm 7, almost 8." Harriet said. smiled.

"Izzy's just turned ten a couple of months ago. That's when he got his laptop. Hey Izzy why don't you let Harriet help you?" Mrs. Izumi rambled.

"Mom, I don't think…" Izzy started.

"Izzy let Harriet help you." Mrs. Izumi said sternly.

"Yes, Mom." Izzy said. "Have you ever played solitaire (1) before Harriet?" Harriet nodded. Izzy pulled out his laptop cooler and placed it in middle, with laptop in on top of it. Harriet quickly finished off the round without using hints (Izzy would of had too). Izzy grinned.

"You're good at this. Where'd you learn to play?" Izzy asked curiously.

"At my Aunt Petunia's house." Harriet said as she made a move Izzy hadn't noticed yet.

"Do you spend a lot of time with your Aunt and Uncle Harriet?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"I live with her,." Harriet mumbled.

"Oh..." Mrs. Izumi mummered. Harriet didn't answer.

"Here Harriet." Izzy said handing her some the snacks his mom made for them.

"Thanks." Harriet said, smiling. Izzy and Harriet played solitaire and eat some more of the snacks until the got to camp.

~*8*~

Soon after they arrived, Izzy and Harriet went back to playing solitaire. But then a freak blizzard hit the camp and Izzy and Harriet rushed into the cabin.

Soon six other kids were ushered into the small cabin. Eventually the blizzard passed and they all went started to go outside.

"Needless to say the canoe races are canceled, so let's have toboggan races instead!" shouted a tall boy with goggles.

"Where are you gonna get a toboggan?" Harriet asked quietly but no one answered.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!' A little boy about Harriet's age yelled.

"Hey. TK! Be careful, slow down!" An older boy said as he shouted after the boy.

"Brr...It's Freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." A tall girl with brown hair said as she stepped outside.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!' A tall, black-haired kid complained as he he went outside.

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my furry pink boots." A pink-clad girl squealed as she stepped outside said as she stepped outside. Izzy didn't come out.

"Are you coming Izzy?" Harriet asked as she stood by the cabin door.

"No." Izzy said.

"Why not?" Harriet asked.

"Because I need to get my computer running." Izzy said as he typed some more on to the computer. "Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

Harriet went outside, looking behind her. Dudley and his gang aren't here and I still can't make friends. Maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are right Harriet thought bitterly as she trudged slowly towards the other kids. She looked up when the sky caught her attention. "Whoa… look at the sky!" Harriet said looking at it.

"Hey what's your name…" Tai said.

"Izzy!" Harriet muttered.

"Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai shouted.

Izzy stepped outside and ran over to where the other kids were. Colors where dancing through the sky. Harriet gasped in awe as the colors flickered through the sky.

"It's beautiful, magical even!" Mimi gasped.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. Harriet nodded.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora suggested unsure.

"The Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy explained.

"What about the Aurora Australis, the southern lights, Izzy?" Harriet asked. The other children looked at her in shock.

"Where did you learn about those Harriet?" Tai asked.

"I saw it on the Telly." Harriet mumbled.

"It's plausible but I doubt it. Those happen down over Antarctica and Oceania. We're way too far up." Izzy said.

"Tell that to that to the snow." Sora muttered.

"I think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia!" Joe declared.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt challenged.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked.

A circle of green light appeared in the sky. Harriet covered her ears and bite her lip to keep from screaming as that awful nightmare flashed before her eyes, it being similar enough to stir up that screaming. The green light shot out beams of light at each of the children. Harriet screamed and stumbled back and fell in the snow. Izzy and Joe helped her up.

"It's okay Harriet." Izzy said.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked. The beams of light landed with a small explosion at the kids' feet.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asked worried.

"We're still here." Matt replied.

"That was scary." Mimi squeaked.

"What-What was it?" Joe asked stuttering.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested unsure.

Beams of light shot up from the hole.

"Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy said.

"Huh?" Tai said as he grabbed at the one in front of him first. The other kids soon followed. Joe had to reach up to grab his. Harriet jumped up and snagged hers out of the air. Harriet looked down at the device in her hands. It was a silverish-blue color and a man with long black hair and eyes a similar color flashed through her mind and the word Pa'foo, soon followed. The device had navy blue buttons. It was kind of a like a square with four ridges and a black antenna.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"No instructions?" Joe asked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai yelled. Harriet nodded. A huge wave swelled up over them. It swept them up and pushed them into a hole of never-ending colors that flashed every which way. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are gonna blame me for this Harriet thought as she tumbled. The last thing Harriet heard before she passed out was Mimi screaming. "I knew I should've gone to cheerleading camp!"

~*8*~

Harriet groaned as she woke up on the ground.

"Ow…Er…Hello?" Harriet said as she woke up and noticed a half green half blue seahorse creature with black red red horns sitting on her chest.

"Hiya, Harriet!" the small creature chirped.

"Hi. What's your name? And how do you know my name?" Harriet asked.

"I am Babydmon. I know you're name because we are partners. I've been waiting for you!" Babydmon (2) said as it blew itself into the air and hovered there.

"Cool!" Harriet shouted.

"What are you though? You're no creature I've ever seen before?" Harriet asked hesitantly.

"I am a Digimon." Babydmon said as it landed on Harriet's shoulder.

"Harriet?" Izzy called. Harriet spun around and Babydmon flew off her shoulder.

"Izzy!" Harriet shouted as she run over to the older boy. He had a little pink blob that reminded Harriet of an octopus that had arms. Harriet looked down at him.

"Who are you?" Harriet asked the small creature.

"I am Motimon." The creature said.

"I'm Harriet and this Babydmon." Harriet said introducing herself and her Digimon.

"I'm Izzy." The older boy said introducing himself to Harriet's Digimon.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Izzy said as he held out his hand to Harriet. Harriet hesitantly took his hand and started walking with him. Maybe we're friends now? Harriet thought.

"Tai?" Izzy called out as he and Harriet stumbled into the clearing.

"Hmm? Izzy, that you?" Tai asked.

"It's me and Harriet. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere. And Harriet has this green thing." Izzy said.

"Oh other ones? What are they?" Tai asked

"His name is Babydmon!' Harriet said quietly pointing to the green Digimon.

"Oh. Allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually." Motimon said.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy explained.

"I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Harriet nodded. Of course she hadn't read the brochure but Izzy had said so.

"Y'think? It's weird." Tai said.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil is rather common." Izzy said kneeling down to look at the soil. Harriet plopped down next to him.

"No. See right here." Harriet said pointing to some of the darker soil. "That's phosphorus. It helps make big flower's and strong roots. It doesn't normally come in soil this much naturally. At least not back home in England."(3).

"Besides, nothing's common in the Digiworld." Motimon said.

"That's right, Tai! You're in the Digiworld!" Koromon yelled happily.

"And just where is the Digiworld?" Tai asked.

"I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Guess I'll take a look around for myself." Tai muttered as he started climbing a big tree. Koromon started up after him.

"Harriet, how did you know that about the soil?" Izzy asked.

"I help my Aunt with her Garden." Harriet said.

"Why do you help your Aunt with the Garden?" Izzy asked.

"I'm bored and it looks kind of fun." Harriet lied easily, and Izzy bought it. Harriet looked up as a red screeching bug came hurtling towards the tree in that Tai was sitting in. He and Koromon ducked to the underside of the limb they had been sitting on. The bug sheared off the top few feet of the tree.

"I can't watch! That's one bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood." Motimon said.

"That's just great!" Izzy yelled, fearing for his new friend. Harriet whimpered slightly slightly and buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay Harriet. Tai will be fine." Izzy said.

"Promise?" Harriet asked.

"Of course." Izzy said, watching Tai.

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Well, he's a gardener!" Tai yelled as the digimon made a second pass and Koromon jumped at him, shooting pink bubbles at him. The creature dogged out of the way from the bubbles. It missed Tai but it caused him to fall. Harriet tuned and buried her face into Izzy's chest again. Izzy awkwardly placing a hand on her shoulder. To Tai, the fall seemed to slow and it barely hurt when he hit the ground. Izzy and Harriet rushed towards Tai.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Are you?" Harriet echoed.

"Well, I've had better days." Tai replied as he got up.

"It felt like I fell too slowly." Tai said. "Maybe. Your fall did seem a bit too slow to me too. Maybe Gravity is different where we are?" Tai asked.

"What's gravity?" Harriet asked.

"You know about the southern lights but not gravity?" Tai asked.

"She also knows about soil." Izzy remarked.

"Yup!" Harriet said.

"Gravity is what keeps you from floating about. Like in outer space you float all over the place." Tai tried to explain. Koromon fell in a similar manner. Tai rushed over to him

"Hey little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?" Tai said as he picked the little guy up.

"That's me." Koromon said blushing.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai praised.

"Me too." Harriet said looking at the small digimon.

"It was nothing." Koromon said blushing more.

"It's coming back!" Harriet shouted as she saw the giant red beetle heading their way.

"Oh, dear, oh dear! Quickly everyone, this way." Motimon said ushering them towards him.

"Come on!" Tai yelled following him.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow. Inside this tree!" Motimon yelled. Harriet and Babydmon were right next to him as Tai, Izzy and by extent Koromon where lagging behind.

Harriet looked at the inside of the tree. It looked like metal plates ran all the way to the sky, which was visible.

"Whoa…What kind of tree is this?" Tai asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon said.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Koromon whispered. Harriet clamped her hands over her ears. Finally, the monster's shrieks subsided.

"All clear. No need to hide anymore!" Sora called.

"Sora!" Tai yelled as he climbed. "Uh,… we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug...And...Uh protecting Harriet. Huh?" Tai said embarrassed.

"I don't need to protected! And w-…" Harriet started but Tai slapped his hand over Harriet's mouth. Harriet tried to bite him but it didn't work very well. Harriet kicked his leg. Tai yelped and Harriet ran behind Sora and hid behind her. Babydmon went with her.

"What I do?" Tai asked.

"I don't think she appreciated you covering her mouth with your hand, glove or no glove. Though it wasn't very nice, Harriet." Izzy said looking at Harriet.

"Sorry." Harriet said looking at her feet.

"Enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." A little pink flower like digimon said.

"Tai, Izzy, Harriet meet Yokomon. My own personal something- or-other." Sora said.

"Hello I am Tokomon." The creature said. Looking back the way he came. "Hey TK, over here!" Tokomon called.

"Coming!" TK yelled. A few minutes later TK crashed through into the clearing. "Tokomon there you are!" TK yelled. Matt followed him a minute later.

"TK!" Matt yelled holding an orange fluffy ball with a large horn.

"Hey, Matt you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt replied.

"No I meant that under your arm." Tai said pointing to the orange creature.

"Oh this guy? Yeah, well…" Matt said.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." He said.

"I'm Harriet, Tsunomon. The pleasure is mine." Harriet said smiling. "

Hey Harriet, why don't you come play with us?" TK suggested.

"Okay!" Harriet said smiling widely as she went to play with TK, Tokomon, and Babydmon.

A few minutes later Joe came screaming from the forest with a brown seal-like creature with a tuft of orange hair flying after him. "Ahh! Help!" Joe yelled as he stopped running and started panting.

"Joe?" Tai asked.

"Help! This thing...This thing….It won't leave me alone!" Joe said. The creature landed on Joe's shoulder.

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal, you know. The name is Bukamon." The creature said.

"Hi Bukamon. I'm Harriet." Harriet said.

"See, that's how one outta be treated!" Bukamon said.

"Wha-What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creatures standing right there? They're… They're everywhere! What are they." Joe asked panickedly.

"We're Digimon! Digital monsters!" All of the monsters yelled.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked confused.

"Yeah, Digimon." they all confirmed.

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're...kinda cute!" Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon supplied.

"And some of us can fly!" Babydmon yelled, jumping in and flying in to the air.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon added.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon yelled.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like to meet Sora." Tai said smiling.

"Nice place you got here. Except for the bugs." Sora remarked. Harriet giggled at the remark.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."Tai said

. "No autographs, please." Matt quipped. Harriet set off in another peal of giggles.

"And this is Joe." Tai said and gestured to the older boy.

"I'd shake hands if had any." Joe said nervously.

"Izzy here, is our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And this is…" Tai started.

"Harriet Lilith James Potter. It's a pleasure." Harriet said interrupting him.

"Isn't James a boys' name? And how come you have to middle names?" I only have one!" T.K. asked.

"Yep! But I like it. It w… is my daddy's name!" Harriet said grinning.

"And this little guy is…" Tai started only to be cut off again.

"T.K.! Call me T.K.! And I'm not as small as I look." T.K. said.

"There now. Is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai snapped.

"Well perhaps she's picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

"AH! Somebody help me!" Mimi screamed. "

Come on!" Tai group set of running, Harriet easily taking the lead.

"Okay so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai yelled looking around. They bursted into a clearing just as Mimi was running into it followed by a leafy Digimon.

"There she is!" Harriet said, pointing.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai shouted thinking that she was afraid of the leafy digimon. "

Guys, it's that beetle, Kuwagamon again!" Harriet shouted. The Kuwagamon dived low to the ground and Harriet flung herself onto the ground to get out of the way.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the leafy digimon asked concerned.

"I think so." Mimi said shakily.

"Don't worry, Tanemon here to protect you." the little digimon said.

"It's okay now." Sora said comfortingly.

"Mmhmm!" Harriet agreed.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi cried.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yelled.

"Run!" Sora and Harriet yelled. Harriet easily kept in front, all the years of running from her cousin paying off. The Kuwagamon chases them, tearing through the trees and making an awful shrieking noise.

"Man, he's persistent!" Harriet yelled.

"Down!" Matt yelled and everybody dived to the Kuwagamon swoops down at them but misses again, thankfully.

"Will this nightmare never end! My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe whined.

Harriet opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Tanemon. " Here he comes again!" the small digimon shouted.

"Okay, that's it no more running away!" Tai shouted.

"What else can we do Tai?" Sora asked.

"Fight." Harriet said.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"Yes we can!" Harriet cried, angry at being ignored.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy said.

"How would you know, we haven't even tried!"Harriet shouted.

"Harriet hush up this a conversation for the big kids!" Matt snapped. Harriet bolted off to the right with Babydmon following her.

"Harriet!" Izzy shouted but Harriet kept on running. Izzy looked like he was going to chase after.

"The best thing we can do is stick together, Izzy." Joe said.

"Wouldn't that mean we follow Harriet?" Izzy countered.

"If Harriet wants to storm off like a spoiled brat, let her." Matt said. The sound of the Kuwagamon's shrieks send the children off running again. Izzy split off from the group and ran after Harriet.

"Harriet perhaps we should go back to the others?" Babydmon suggested.

"Why? They're mean." Harriet said quietly and wiped at her eyes.

"Harriet…" Izzy started.

"Go away." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I just want to talk…" Izzy said. Harriet wiped her eyes again.

"L-Leave me alone Izzy." Harriet said weakly.

"No." Izzy said. "Now come on, we should get back to the others." Izzy said.

"No." Harriet said crossing her arms. "

Harriet come on." Izzy said, trying to coax her.

"No!" Harriet said.

"What would your parents say if something happened to you because you ran off by yourself!" Izzy shouted.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Harriet started crying.

"Sorry…" Izzy said meekly. Harriet just kept crying. Izzy moved to pick her up it Harriet started kicking and screaming and flaring fists around. When Harriet became too tried to keep it up, Izzy scooped her up and Harriet buried her face in his shoulder and fell a asleep.

"Another way where?" Sora asked as Izzy ran to rejoin the group.

"I see you went and got the brat after all." Matt shouted bitterly causing Harriet to wake up.

"She's not a brat, Matt. You...We were all being mean to her." Izzy said. The Kuwagamon burst from the forest and soared over the cliff before turning back for another swipe.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora yelled.

"Here I go." Koromon cried. Tai ran forward and Koromon leaped over Tai to face the giant Kuwagamon.

"Koromon, you can do it!" Harriet cheered. Koromon shot pink bubbles into Kuwagamon, but he wasn't bothered by them.

"Not again!" Tai yelled.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon yelled. All the digimon jumped blowing bubbles into Kuwagamon's face.

"Hot Steam!" Babydmon yelled blowing hot air into the Kuwagamon's eye. It roared and flew to the side it nicked Harriet and she almost fell into the water below but Matt grabbed her arm to keep her upright instinctively.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled racing forward to her digimon.

"Koromon! Are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai yelled.

"Sorry...It's just...I'm trying to make a good impression…" Koromon said. "

You made a good impression on me, Koromon." Harriet said as she cuddled Babydmon.

"Crazy guy…" Tai muttered. All the kids arrived by they're slightly hurt Digimon.

"Yokomon…" Sora cried.

"Tanemon speak to me!" Mimi yelled.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy commented.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K. asked upset. "

Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt yelled.

"I'm proud of you, Babydmon." Harriet mumbled to her digimon.

"Bukamon, wake up! Huh! Oh, no!" Joe hollered as the sound of the Kuwagamon screeching again and emerged from the forest, clashing it's pincers.

"Get back!" Matt yelled tugging T.K. and Harriet back. Harriet stumbled and fell.

"Omph." Harriet said as she landed. Babydmon flew up into the air. Harriet climbed back to her feet and Babydmon perched on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Harriet…" Matt said.

"It's fine." Harriet muttered, talking about both making her fall and when he was just being rude.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora sighed.

"Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai asked. "Ugh...I knew I should've brought my bug spray…" Matt remarked.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai yelled. Harriet bite her lip and was about to say something but Koromon beat her to it.

"No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Koromon yelled.

"Give it, up will ya?" Tai yelled.

"No, Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!" Motimon challenged

"No, Don't!" Izzy said holding Motimon to his chest.

"They're right!" Yokomon yelled as Sora held her in similar position that everybody else copied.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora replied.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon yelled as he wiggled in Matt's grip.

"Yes! We can do it! We can do it!" Tokomon cheered.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon shouted. "

Good luck! Be careful!" Harriet told Babydmon as she kissed his head and let him go. He flew off and hovered 15 feet ahead.

"Tanemon? You too?" Mimi asked her digimon.

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon said.

"I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!" Koromon cried. And everybody else's digimon flew from their arms to join Babydmon in the fight.

"Come on Digimon!" Koromon cheered.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy cried.

"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt yelled.

"Don't go!" T.K. begged.

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon said.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe called.

"Tanemon! Be careful!" Mimi cried.

"No don't, Koromon, come back!" Tai yelled.

"You can do it guys!" Harriet shouted to all the digimon.

As the digimon started rushing the Kuwagamon, the gadgets started to glow. A Spiral formed in the air and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.

"Babydmon digivolve to...Dracomon! Koromon digivolve to...Agumon! Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon! Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon! Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon! Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon! Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon! Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" They digimon yelled in turn. And when the light vanished in place of their little friends were more grown up looking digimon. Babydmon had digivolved into a blue dragon like creature with small red wings and a white under belly.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're... bigger." Tai said astonished. The digimon leaped at the Kuwagamon but were easily tossed to to the said.

"Babyd-Dracomon!" Harriet cried and tried to rush forward but Matt caught her and picked her up.

"Let me down!" Harriet cried as she squirmed but she couldn't get down.

"No." Matt told her. "But he could be hurt!" Harriet yelled as she struggled against Matt.

"And so could you!" Matt changed.

"I'm not afraid!" Harriet said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with courage." Matt snapped, repost ion in get her.

"I'm alright, Harriet!" Dracomon yelled as he got up. Harriet finally quit struggling to get down.

"Alright, then, you asked for it!" Agumon yelled.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled and long vines sprung from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it so unable to fly away.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said landing on the back of the Kuwagamon's head.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted and the electrical attack made the digimon step back. Gomamon slides under his foot causing the Kuwagamon to fall to his knees. Dracomon flew up by his eyes when he was distracted.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon yelled and steam stung his eyes and fire hit his eyes. The creature roared and Dracomon flew out of there.

"Stand back everyone! Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled and his fireball hits the giant bug on his head.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon yelled, hitting the Kuwagamon on the same spot.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon yelled. All three hit the bug on his head and he became more enraged.

"All together now!" Agumon shouted and all of the digimon hit him. The Kuwagamon falls back into the forest, defeated.

"They made vaporware out of him." Izzy commented in awe.

"Amazing." Tai mumbled.

"I told you we could do it!" Agumon cheered. Dracomon cried happily. All the digivolved digimon crowded around their partners.

"Bab-Dracomon! I knew you could do it!" Harriet cheered hugging her friend.

"Ah-Huh!" Dracomon agreed.

"Koromon or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it you did it!" Tai shouted hugging the orange dinosaur like creature.

"How about that super shocker? Pretty wizarred, huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy. "Ah-Huh!" Harriet agreed, nodding her head.

The Kuwagamon screams and reemerges.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"Get out of there!" Harriet yelled beckoning Tai back to them with her hands back to them. Tai started running back to them just as the Kuwagamon buried his pinchers right where Tai and Agumon had been standing.

"I guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said. The spot where the Kuwagamon buried his pincers broke off and the kids and their digimon plunged towards the river below.

 **A.N.: So what do you think? It's a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. I'm just glad it's over. I know there's not a whole lot of Harriet in there but as the story progresses they'll be a lot more of Harriet in there and she'll have a few chapters purely for her. Please let me know if there's anything I missed or any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them.**

 **In the Harry Potter Wiki he's said to have spent time playing solitaire. Assumingly that means playing with cards so he wouldn't of had the option of playing with hints which is why Harriet is so good at it.**

 **Babydmon is a real digimon just not from the Digimon Adventure one. I know that none of the other characters have Digimon that are the opposite sex but I think that it works for Harriet.**

 **Phosphorus is a real thing and it does do what Harriet says. I thought it worked for that scene considering the faint trees and flowers. I'm just not sure if I've used it right. Just wanted to show that Harriet knows some absurds facts.**

 **Published date: 5/23/2016**

 **Edited: 7/12/2016**

 **I've put the dates in because I've always wanted to know when people updated the story so I figured other people might and if not, well then I'll know.**


	2. The Birth of Greymon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Adventure. They belong to their respective owners and I do not own them nor do I claim them. All credit goes to the respective owners. No copyright Infringement intended.**

 **Spoilers: For Digimon Adventure: S.1 E.2**

 **A.N.: Thanks so much to my 7 reviewers, you all made me giddy, and thanks to everyone else who favorited/followed or even just read the 1st chapter. Anyway here's the 2nd.**

Harriet, Dracomon, and everybody were falling to the river below.

"Sora!" Biyomon yelled as latched onto her and started flapping.

"Izzy!" Tentomon called as grabbed him.

"T.K.!" Patamon yelled as he grabbed his partner and started flapping furiously. But it was no use they just kept falling. Dracomon grabbed Harriet and started flapping his small wings but he couldn't stop them from falling. Palmon held tightly onto Mimi and used poison ivy to stop their fall. But the rocks crumpled and they started falling again. The fall seemed to slow to everyone as they got closer to the water. Harriet hit the water and started floundering to try to keep afloat. Matt fell shortly after her and upon seeing that Harriet was struggling to stay afloat he wrapped an arm around her held her above the water.

"Th-Thanks…" Harriet gasped as she started coughing. Joe and Gomamon hit the water next.

"Fish net!" Gomamon screamed and hundreds of fish gathered around him. The fish surround Harriet, Matt, Dracomon and Joe and raised them up onto their backs. The other kids fell on top of the fish boat.

"Wow, this some ride." Tai muttered.

"Mmhmm!" Gomamon nodded in agreement.

"What?" Matt asked. Harriet looked up to see Kuwagamon fall of a cliff and bring the edge down with him.

"Hey, look out!" Matt shouted, pulling TK and Harriet down, shielding them, as everybody else screamed and ducked.

"Look out!" Gomamon echoed, as the fishies moved faster so that they wouldn't be crushed. Kuwagamon and the boulders fell in the water behind them sending a huge wave. Harriet screamed and clutched at Matt's leg. The wave washed them safely ashore.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt bragged.

"Says you. I can't swim!" Harriet huffed, causing the other kids to frown.

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked, half joking trying to break the tension.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha, ha! I'm kidding! Those fish are just good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon said, causing Harriet and TK to giggle.

"Thank you Gomamon! Thank you fishies!" Harriet called.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh… I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe said.

"Gomamon now!" Gomamon nodded.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked looking at the pig like creature.

"Mmhmm! Now I'm Patamon!" Patamon replied.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon." Harriet mumbled quietly, though no one paid her any mind.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy explained.

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon confirmed.

"At first I was Babydmon, but now I'm Dracomon." Dracomon cut in, doing a flip causing Harriet to giggle. "I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon!" Biyomon

shouted happily.

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon stated. "And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon said.

"Mmmhmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?" Tai asked, looking at Agumon.

"Digimon. But I needed your help!" Agumon explained excitedly.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked shocked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained.

"Really?" Tai asked and Agumon nodded.

"Did I help you digivolve?" Harriet asked.

"Sure did!" Dracomon shouted happily, doing a flip again making Harriet smile.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora remarked. "Sure don't." Biyomon agreed.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon said exasperated.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon told Mimi excitedly, causing Harriet to shift uncomfortably. Matt and Izzy saw this and frowned but said nothing.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi whined.

"So I help you change? That is so cool!" TK yelled and clapped his hands.

"Yep, sure is!" Patamon agreed amusedly.

"I don't know, my folks warned me about strangers." Joe said turning away from Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon shouted and jumped on Joe's shoulder.

"Hm." Joe grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Come on Joe, he's so cute! Why don't you like him?" Harriet asked him and petted Gomamon's head.

"I told you, my folks warned me about strangers." Joe grumbled.

"How do you ever make friends then Joe?" Harriet challenged and crossed her arms.

"I...I hadn't thought about that." Joe said. Harriet smiled and petted Gomamon's head again.

"I'm not a dog!" Gomamon snapped. Harriet stepped back and she turned around and Dracomon rubbed against her cheek, making Harriet smiled.

"Okay, come on! What are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or the fire department, or my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"What does knowing where we are have to do with calling someone. Can't they… Uh… Trace the call or don't pay phones have numbers or something?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, and we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora argued.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt cut in

. "I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe stated and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah , let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get get away from here!" Matt shouted.

"Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy cut in.

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite is south." Tentomon said. "I know!" Harriet shouted.

"Do you know where a puddle is?" Harriet asked.

"Hmm...there is one over there. But how will this help us find which way is north?" Tentomon asked. "

You'll see." Harriet said as she started walking towards the puddle and the other children followed her.

When she got there she put a leaf with a straightened paperclip on it. The leaf spun towards the north.

"According to this north is that way." Harriet said.

"So the same way the river is flowing." Matt said.

"Yup!" Harriet shouted as she headed back towards the river.

"Agh, I shouldn't wear this pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe complained.

"Here!" Harriet said and handed him a pair of athletic shorts.

"Oh no thank you, Harriet. I don't like how polyester feels." Joe said. Harriet shoved them back into her bag and skipped ahead.

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said looking at the cliff.

"I thought we were gonna call Joe's mom?" Harriet asked confused.

"How we don't even have a phone?" Matt snapped.

"Oh… we find one?" Harriet replied.

"Wait, are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, indeedy." Palmon said.

"Ick!" Mimi said disgustedly.

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt shouted.

"Kuwagamon was kind of scary." Harriet said from her new spot behind Matt.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked curiously.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon questioned, confusedly.

"Mmm hmmm." Tai hummed.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon

"So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?" Tai asked.

"Yup, sure are." Babydom answered.

"It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt challenged.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy replied looking around.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked, looking at Izzy like he was crazy.

"Well, we're not going to find out anything by

sitting around here." Tai said as stood up walking along the river and Agumon started following him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked angrily standing up

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai replied easily and pointed to the cliff he was referring too.

"The ocean?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yep. There might be a boat or something." Tai said and he started walking again.

"Let's waterski home." Matt replied sarcastically recovering quickly from his shock."Ugh, funny." Sora said and rolled her eyes.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe said, working on starting up on a rant.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon shouted.

"What if there were monsters in the cave? Or a bear!" Harriet asked as she ambled towards the group. Joe opened his eyes and saw that Gomamon was right,everybody but Harriet and Babydom had started on ahead of them. Joe grabbed Harriet's hand and they ran to catch up.

"Wait for us!" Joe shouted after them.

Joe, Gomamon, Harriet, and Babydom quickly caught up to the other kids and they were all walking along the riverbank. Well except for Gomamon, he was swimming.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora mummered.

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy responded.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe complained.

"What's a hay fever?" Harriet asked turning around to look at Joe. Joe opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Matt.

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked snarkily.

Gabumon laughed quietly. Harriet still hadn't turned around and was walking backward but her foot caught on rock and she would've fallen in the river if Matt hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Harriet. Why don't you turn around." Matt said. Harriet hummed and turned back around.

"Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?" Izzy asked curiously looking over at Tentomon

" Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon replied.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy said.

"Oh, really?" Tentomon questioned as he created a giant ball of electricity between his wings. Izzy brought his hands up to protect his face from the sparks that heat that was radiating from Tentomon's wings.

"Hey! Watch it!" Izzy shouted as he stepped away.

Up ahead TK, Sora, and Harriet were walking along with their digimon. Harriet was staying far away from the river as to keep from falling in.

"So, Patamon can you really fly?"

"Of course!" Patamon replied passionately and he began flapping his ear wings with all his might but he only succeeded in moving himself backwards and sinking towards the ground. TK easily passed him.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." Tk said, looking back towards Patamon.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biomon bragged as she too propelled herself into the air. Despite this Sora, TK, and Harriet easily passed them.

"Aren't you going to race too, Dracomon?" Harriet asked.

"I can't actually fly." Dracomon said embarrassedly and blushed.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asked but their digimon had already landed.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked as she looked at Palmon's flower like hair.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon told Mimi and continued walking along the river bank.

"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!" Mimi asked excitedly, already thinking of new ways to do up Palmon's hair.

"Oh, maybe I could do Harriet's hair too. She'd look way cuter with pigtails." Mimi thought.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked Mimi in response.

"Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it."

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon told Mimi truthfully. The matter dropped after that and they continued walking.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai said as he walked with Agumon at the very front of the pack.

"Yep." Agumon replied as he walked.

"But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said mournfully as the riverbank began opening up into a beach.

"That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge." Izzy said quietly.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told Izzy.

"Dracomon, are we going to have to hide in more trees?" Harriet asked.

"Nope, I'll protect you from those mean Digimon, Harriet! Don't you worry." Dracomon said as the river joined the ocean and the trail they had been walking on opened up into a white sand beach.

"Ahh, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said as he saw the sandy shore.

"I've never been to the ocean before." Harriet said as she looked around the beach. The river came down to join the ocean and about 20 yards back was a cliff edge where it just dropped off. On top of the edge the thick rain forest continued.

"Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon shouted happily when he say the ocean.

"But I can't swim!" Harriet protested.

"That's alright, we could build a giant sandcastle together instead!" TK yelled excitedly.

"I don't know how." Harriet said quietly.

"That's okay, I'll teach you." Tk told her happily.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complained.

"Wait a minute, listen! What's that?" Matt shouted over everyone in order to be heard. The group of Digidestineds quieted down in order to hear a faint ringing sound. They quickly began looking around for the source of the noise.

"A phone!" Tai shouts once he figures out what the sound is.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

"Telephone booths!" Harriet shouted and pointed towards the row of telephone booths down some ways in the sand. The group quickly took off running and soon arrived at the row of telephones.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe shouted happily. Tai opened the door to the first booth but the phones just stopped ringing.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked from outside the phone booth.

"Wrong number?" Tai suggests, just as confused as Agumon.

"Every last one of them?" Harriet asked. Nobody answered her.

"Either way, that's just bizarre." Sora said after a while.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said.

"Is an alien a digimon?" Harriet asked in confusion.

"No silly, an alien is a living thing from outer space. You've never watched a movie with any aliens in it?" Matt explained, looking exasperated.

"My Aunt Petunia says movies and TV will rought my brain." Harriet told him.

"A book then?" Matt said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that would fall under useless nonsense that shouldn't be read. Like fairytales." Harriet told him blankly.

"You aren't aloud to read fairy tales?" Sora asked.

"Uncle Vernon says they're complete rubbish and that I shouldn't waste my time reading them." Harriet replied honestly.

"He's rubbish!" Matt shouted.

"Well, what about your parents?" Joe asked. Harriet shifted uncomfortably, looked down and muttered something.

"What was that, Harriet? We couldn't understand you." Tai asked.

"I haven't got any." Harriet said quietly.

"Oh, that's awful!" Mimi said, immediately pulling Harriet into a hug, making her to stiffen.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt said changing the subject.

"I want pepperoni." Harriet said.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi said, completely unfazed by the subject change.

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents to get a ride home!" Joe shouted excitedly.

"Parents? That's the second time you mentioned that. What exactly is a parent?" Gomamon asked curiously, looking around at the children.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said. Harriet, surprisingly, was the one who actually answered Gomamon.

"A parent is a mummy or daddy. Mummies make you feel better when you're sad or sick and read you bedtime stories. A daddy plays with and sneaks you extra goodies. Parents look after you and give you everything you need. But most importantly parents love you no matter what and where you are." She told him.

"Do all humans have parents?" Dracomon asked.

"Their supposed too." Harriet said.

Tai was the one who brought everybody's attention back to the phone booths.

"Does anyone have any spare change?" Tai asked, from where he was standing right beside the first phone booth.

"Why?" Izzy asked, looking at the older boy.

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai told him impatiently.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy said and hands his phone card to Tai. "Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" TK shouted.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi yelled as she and TK run over to some of the phone booths. Tai inserted Izzy's phone card into the slot on the call box.

"Did you want to make a call, Harriet?" Tai asked.

"Uh… sure... " Harriet stammered. Tai handed her the phone card after Izzy nodded.

"Come on Harriet. I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy told her and grabbed her hand and half dragged her towards the telephone box.

"I'm calling collect." Matt muttered.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora called as she ran over to it.

"Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe yelled as he runs towards the phone booth.

"Hello? Hey Mom, it's me." Tai said into the phone.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 per hour. And 90 seconds." the operator said unto the phone.

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped." Tai mutters and hangs up the phone.

Mimi was in a different and was trying to call her dad.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." the operator said. "What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked curiously. Palmon was sitting outside the booth, watching Mimi with interest.

Matt and T.K. were in the next booth over and were attempting to call one of their parents.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." the operator told them.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked as he hung up the phone.

"I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke." Izzy muttered from where he was sitting in the sand and trying, unsuccessfully to turn on his laptop.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested, gesturing to the phone booth past Harriet's.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon replied sadly. Sora was attempting on getting through in the booth behind Izzy.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day." The operator told Sora. Sora hung up and crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Sora asked as Tai came up behind her. "

Any luck?" Tai asked grimly.

"No." Sora told him.

"Wierd. I got a strange feeling about this." Tai muttered in response, more to himself than Sora.

"Hey, Harriet got through to someone!" Matt shouted and everybody rushed over to her booth.

"There's no such thing as magic." Harriet muttered into the phone softly, so softly that Matt almost hadn't heard her. Harriet hang up the phone.

Harriet put Izzy's phone card into the slot. Dialing a random number she waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" a croaky voice asked.

"Hullo." Harriet replied.

"Who is this?" the voice asked.

"Harriet, Harriet Potter." Harriet told the man. The man on the other end of the phone gasped stangledly.

"Harriet… where are you?" the man asked.

"We were near Tokyo." Harriet told him.

"Hey, Harriet got through to someone!" Matt shouted and everybody rushed over but the line cut out.

"I'm sorry, this number can only be reached through magic." The operator told Harriet. "There's no such thing as magic." Harriet said into the phone before hanging up.

Joe returned quickly to a booth and tried calling out again.

"Okay maybe this one. If Harriet can reach somebody so can I." Joe said into the receiver.

"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. 15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." The operator said over the phone. Joe hung up the phone and sighed.

"Okay. Next one." He said, determined to not give up.

Everybody else made their way towards a spot away from the phone booths and sat down to take a break. Joe kept trying to call somebody but none of the phones worked. Everybody was just watching him run back and forth between the phone booths. Harriet stood up again and made her way over to Joe. She waited patiently for Joe to finish up with his call before trying to speak to him. "What do you want, Harriet?" Joe asked softly.

"You shouldn't be running around with that bag Joe. It's to heavy." Harriet told him, pulling at the strap.

"Well you know what, it's Mimi's job to carry it so, I'll go give it to her." Joe told her. Harriet smiled and made her way back to everybody else with Joe.

Back with everybody else they had started discussing Joe's behavior.

"Very, Curious does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai replied exasperatedly.

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't going to work!" Matt cut in angrily.

"It worked for Harriet." Izzy stated.

"Once and it caught out before we could tell the guy anything important." Matt said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for a boat or something." Tai told him and stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into us." Matt told him.

"It's waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai told him levely, but Matt was starting to annoy him.

"Besides, if anyone does call in who says it'll will even stay connected." Matt had stood up by then.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt challenged. Tai looked over to see Mimi, T.K., and their digimon on slumped on the ground.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy said, looking at the older boys.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody." Tai declared.

"Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is… huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora said and grabbed from where she had clipped it onto her belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said, studying his gadget in his hand. "If anyone has a pink one, I'll trade." Mmi said, while holding her device.

"What are they, anyway?" T.K. asked while holding his.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart-" Izzy started to say but was cut off by his stomach growling. "Ummm… That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy said, blushing.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here." Izzy said and patted his backpack.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai told him.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked him defensively.

"Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope." Tai started and tried to think of other things he had.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either." Matt said.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!" T.K. said as he slipped off his backpack and opened it, revealing some junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Mimi told T.K. condseningly.

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best? Isn't she sweet." T,K. said happily.

"Forget it!" Matt snapped.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai complained.

"I would settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Uhh, well, let's take a look, Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked angrily.

"I thought it might be fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." Mimi said cluelessly.

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here." Tai muttered.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said.

"That's true, or we could barbecue some telephones." Sora joked.

Joe walks over with the emergency bag, with Harriet, Dracomon, and Gomamon in tow.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe told as he dropped the bag in the sand by Mimi's feet.

"But that bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining!" Joe snapped at her.

"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we have some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said intervening.

"Uhh huh!" Sora agreed happily.

"Okay so let's figure this out. There's 8 people in the group times 3 days times 3 meals, that comes too…" Joe said.

"72 meals." Izzy told him.

"Uh, right. So split evenly between us, we have uhh…" Joe said, trailing off again. "Enough food for 3 days." Izzy supplies again.

"Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you already knew that." Joe said.

"But guys, when you add in all the digimon, we really only have enough food for about a

half hour. And the bags only equipped for 7 people, so really we have closer to 2 and half days." Sora interrupted.

"Oh, that's right…" Joe said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forge for ourselves." Gabumon told them dismissively.

"No need to include us in calculations." Tentomon seconded.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon assured her.

"Besides you're not taking into account the food T.K. brought with him. So we should be good for 3 days afterall." Matt jumped in.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the 8 people here." Joe said.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said around a mouthful of food. Agumon nodded and stuffed some more of it in his mouth.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked angrily. "I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai told him sarcastically.

"Hph! You people make me crazy!" Joe said.

Harriet quickly got bored of listening to them discuss food especially since she probably wouldn't get any, anyway and wandered over to where T.K. was working on building a sand castle. They got so got distracted by building it that they didn't notice the roar that came from the water. Gomamon had and sat up in the water in. Biyomon hummed and narrowed her eyes towards the water.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked her digimon.

"Trouble." Biyomon told her without taking her eyes off the water.

"Oh." Sora gasped. A giant column of water shot up into the air, forming a cloud of sand. The other kids jumped up, shouting and started running away from the water.

"Where's T.K.?" Matt shouted as he ran.

"He was over by the phone booths with Harriet building a sand castle." Izzy told him. Matt turned and ran back towards the sand.

"Matt! What are you doing?" Tai shouted.

"Getting T.K. and Harriet!" Matt yelled. The column had started throwing the phone booths into the air. Matt pulled his shirt over his mouth and ran into the sand cloud.

"T.K.! Harriet!" Matt shouted.

"Matt?" T.K. called back, over the sound of them coughing. Matt picked Harriet up and grabbed T.K.'s hand and they ran out of the cloud. Matt kept running, pulling T.K. along until he reached the rest of the group.

"What's that?" Tai asked when the 3 had re joined the group, as the cloud of sand started twirling into a tornado, revealing a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon shouted.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked nervously.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon shouted.

"Attacked by 2 digimon on the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe complained. Two legs popped out of the shell, followed by head with an angry countenance.

"Everybody up here!" Joe shouted running over to cliff by the beach.

Everybody started moving towards as Joe climbed up the cliff face but Shellmon blew a jet of water above his head knocking him back to the ground. Like Koromon and Tai had early he fell at a much slower rate.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted and hurried over to his partner.

Shellmon sprayed water a Gomamon as well and the other digimon turned to fight the giant monster.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon shouted.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted and spit a ball of fire from his mouth that hit the Shellmon in the face.

"Hot Steam!" Dracomon shouted and hit the giant digimon in the eyes with the spicey gas. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted but the blue fire sizzled out with out without ever coming close to Shellmon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, but his attack had the same result as the Gabumon's. "What's happening to them?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented.

Shellmon shoves the 4 smaller digimon back towards their partners.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted but his friend quickly got back to it's feet unlike the other 3.

"Dracomon!" Harriet shouted and ran towards the little green creature.

Matt grabbed her as she passed and pushed her behind him.

"Dracomon fine, see he's getting up. You'll only make it worse if you go out there." Matt told her.

"Boom Bubble, huh!" "Patamon shouted but his air bubble disappeared before he it go reach him.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted but the ivy barely left her hands before it fell to the ground. "Spiral Twister." Biyomon shouted but the fire also fell short.

Shellmon slaps Patamon and Biyomon out of the air and knocks Palmon away with his head. Agumon hit him square in the face with another ball of fire.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered

Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon replied.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled and moved closer to his fallen friend. Dracomon had flew back to Harriet during the 2nd attempt to attack Shellmon.

"I don't have any strength…" Gabumon told him weakly.

"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora said.

"Why did Dracomon get off an attack then?" Matt challenged.

"Harriet had a nap earlier. Dracomon must have accessed her energy to attack." Izzy said. "Then the other don't have enough strength to fight." Matt said worriedly.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai shouted to the orange creature.

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon shouted back.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai shouted and ran towards the pink monster's left, towards the ocean.

"No don't!" Sora yelled, trying to convince him to turn around.

Shellmon started watching Tai and Agumon hit him in the side with another Pepper Breath. Tai grabbed a metal pole that had broken off from a phone booth.

"This'll work!" Tai yelled and jabbed the pole into Shellmon's shell. Shellmon quickly wraps a vine growing on top of his head and lifted Tai into the air.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon shouts and goes to attack the vine but he is stepped on by Shellmon, trapping him and he shoots the other kids and their digimon back.

"Watch out!" Tai shouted. "He's going to get everyone and there's nothing I can do."

Shellmon wraps the vine around him tighter, making Tai yell in pain.

"Tai, no!" Agumon yells and a white light shoots into the air from Tai's device.

"Digivolve!" Agumon cries desperately. A blue light suddenly surrounded Agumon under Shellmon's foot much to their surprise.

"What?" Tai asked, as the blue light got brighter.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon." Agumon shouted from in the blue light.

Shellmon drop Tai when the tiny digimon suddenly grew into a orange and blue tiger-striped tyrannosaur.

"Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai shouted excitedly as he ran back to the other kids.

"Isn't that what you said early, Harriet?" Tai asked.

"Y-Yeah." Harriet said.

"How'd you know?" Matt asked.

"I remembered." Harriet said and shrugged.

Shellmon charged towards Greymon, and Greymon grapples with him.

"Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Shellmon blasted water into Greymon's face, forcing Greymon to let go. Greymon countered with a stream of fire, sending right at the water and creating huge cloud of steam. Shellmon relented first and ended his stream of water. Greymon took advantage of it by using the horn of his snout to scoop up Shellmon and flinging im into the ocean.

"Digi-Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted and hurls a huge ball of fire into Shellmon, propelling the creature further into the ocean, landing with a splash that looked tiny from the shore. Greymon digivolved back into Agumon.

"What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!" Tai shouts desperately and runs to Agumon's side.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asks him.

A little while later while all the kids and digimon are eating, Joe wanders over to the demolished payphones and starts talking into one of the phones.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!" Joe shouted into the phone. "There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai says, while watching Joe yell into the phone.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked. Sora, Mimi, T.K., Harriet and all of the digimon are sitting in a circle with the food spread out between them, eating.

"You want more, just say so." Sora said with a smile.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two." Izzy commented.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe said, adding his two cents.

"Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down the river to get here. And getting back there is a really big job." Sora told him gently from where she was sitting.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try to find those people to use them." Izzy stated.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked, looking at Izzy like he was crazy.

"It certainly does." Sora said, backing Izzy. Joe hummed softly, agitated.

"Then let's get going!" Tai yelled.

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon told him.

"Then let's get out of here." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt seconded.

"Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"Okay, here we go." Tai said. The group started laughing and started back towards the river.

 **A.N: Quick question do you guys prefer having all of the dialogue in this, or should I only put in what's important to the story and/ or where Harriet involved in speaking. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this. Oh, I'm going to try to update every two weeks but it takes a really long time to get this written up. This chapter was 11 pages long once it was all written out, so it might be closer to 2 and a half. Can anybody guess who Harriet called?**

 **Published date 6/16/2016.**

 **Edited: 7/12/2016**


	3. Garurumon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon Adventure. They belong to their respective owners and I do not own them nor do I claim them. All credit goes to the respective owners. No copyright Infringement intended.**

 **Spoilers: For Digimon Adventure: S.1 E.3**

 **A.N.: I was looking at Dracomon's attack for when Babydmon digivolved, when I realised that I had messed up which rank of digimon should actually be with Harriet. Babydmon is the intraining form unlike the others who are in the Rookie forms. So I've gone back in fixed it. So Dracomon is the form currently with Harriet and the others. Sorry for mixing it up. Nothing's changed in the other to chapters, Harriet's digimon is now at it's proper rank and some dialogue with the character's name has changed because of it. I'm really sorry for the mix up. I've also replaced the 1st and 2nd chapters' formats so that thier easier to read, hopefully.**

The group had decided to climb up the spot where Joe had tried climbing when Shellmon attacked to gain some upperground to try to figure out where they were. They had ended up hiking up to a spot they had hoped would have a better view of the island. The cliff ended up having no beach under it and Matt had forbid T.K. or Harriet from going near it. Tai had moved to stand by the edge and was lost in thought. "We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our digimon friends who can turn into these awesome fighters! Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb. He was so cool." Tai thought. His was broken out of his thoughts when he heard someone coming up behind him.

"Yo, Agumon!" Tai called and beckoned the orange digimon to him.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai told him.

"I can't." Agumon replied.

"Hm." Was the only answer Tai gave.

"But even superheros need a rest." Agumon told him.

"Huh. Eee-yaa." Tai said as he lost his balance and teetered over the cliff's edge. Agumon grabs Tai's shirt with one of his claws and pulled him back, making the other's laugh. A loud roar interrupted them and a large grey triceratops digimon crashes through a wall of rock behind them. "Who's that digimon?" Izzy and Harriet ask at the same time.

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon. although , it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon said.

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad." Tai hollered. Another loud roar came from the left and they saw another Monochromon coming towards them from the left.

"There's two of them! We're caught between a rock and 2 sets of teeth!" Matt yelled. Harriet and Dracomon quickly ran behind the rock and the other kids quickly followed. The Monochromons clash together, lock horns and start smashing rocks right where the children had been.

"Something must have set off those Monochromon off." Tai commented from behind the boulder.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon told them.

"Why do they need to fight over territory? Can't they just share?" Harriet asked Tentomon.

"It would be unusual for 2 males to do so. They fight over territory for food, space, and dominance." Tentomon replied.

"They can just have it then!" Palmon huffed and ran off behind the rock followed by Mimi and the others.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Mimi cried as she ran after Palmon.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai agreed as they retreated. They Monochromon continue fighting behind them. T.K. trips and cries out when he falls onto the ground. Matt quickly helps him up and Matt pushes him ahead of him.

"T.K., come on!" Matt snapped softly and grabs T.K.'s hand.

"You okay, T.K.?" Harriet called back towards them from the front. Matt hadn't even realized that she had passed them and had been wondering if he should turn to go find the girl.

"You guys better hurry up!" Tai yelled to them.

"I'm okay. We're coming." T.K. replied and started running faster. Some ways behind them they hear a splash from when the Monochromons tumbled into the water.

The kids soon slowed down when it was apparent that they weren't in danger of getting involved in the territory fight started walking along. Matt ended up walking next to Sora.

"You seem to be getting awfully close to Harriet. Not so bad for a… "brat", is she?" Sora commented.

"What are you implying, Sora?" Matt growled at her.

"You like her." Sora stated.

"What…? No, somebody has to look after her and nobody else seems so inclined." Matt snapped back

"Just admit, Matt, you misjudged her." Sora told him.

"Whatever." Matt snapped and stormed forward.

Later on they reached a part of the forest that had random road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at the mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai told her.

"No, my feet hurt." Mimi whined more.

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon told her.

"I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!" Mimi cried indignantly.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes." Palmon said happily and wiggled her feet in the dirt.

"Gross!" Mimi declared.

"I like the dirt. It's nice and warm and soft. 'Cept not when it gets in my eyes." Harriet said.

"It appears we're losing our light source." Izzy announced, interrupting their conversation.

"What a weird sunset." Sora said while looking up at the sunset.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy replied.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon told them and then flew up into the trees to get a better view of the area.

"Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!" Tentomon informed them after he flew back down.

"Maybe I can soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered and tries to ran toward the shore but crashes to the ground when Joe grabs him by the tail with both hands.

"Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe told him and when Gomamon reluctantly agreed, Joe released his grip on his tail.

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop complaining." Matt snapped. "Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food." Tai declared.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said ethusaticaly.

The group gathered around and formed a circle on the shore. "It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora cheered.

"If I won't sleep in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi questioned with disgust. "Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai snapped at her. Mimi gasped but didn't answer. The group followed her gaze to a trolley car sitting on the beach that had raised the metal part up into the air and headlights flashing.

"It looks like a trolley car." T.K. said.

"That's odd. The lights just came on." Izzy observed.

"Why did it do that?" Harriet asked.

"Maybe the aliens are setting another trap." Izzy replied.

"Hmmm… what if they just wanted to make sure we had a nice place to sleep?" Harriet asked.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's go check it out!" Tai said. The kids ran towards the trolley.

"Maybe it can take us home… in air-conditioned comfort." Mimi yelled from the front of the group.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as he charged forward to catch her. Mimi reached it first and just barged inside. The rest of the group arrived right after her and went inside as well.

"Bummer, it's empty." Tai said after glancing around the trolley.

"Totally empty." Sora agreed.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy declared.

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi said and bounced on the seats. "Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky good happen here." Tai said as he moved further inside.

"Yeah, like this moving by itself." Joe replied sarcastically.

"Possibly, but then again maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai stated.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora asked.

"What does a trolley car do?" Harriet asked.

"It takes people places by moving on a wire. That's what those racks on the top are for." Izzy told her.

"Like the underground!" Harriet said excitedly.

"The underground?" T.K. asked. "The trains that are go under the ground." Harriet told him.

"Like a subway?" T.K. asked.

"How would a subway have a train in it? The pedestrians would be all ran over." Harriet told him.

"I think he means more like an american subway, Harriet." Sora told her. Harriet simply shrugged and climbed onto one of the seats next to T.K.

"Ohh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked from next to Sora.

"That's right , I forgot." Tai said.

A little while later, Gomamon popped out from under the lake's surface near where Izzy was trying to catch fish with a makeshift pole and T.K was watching.

"Gomamon stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Izzy snapped at the seal like digimon.

Not far away the digimon were working on gather fruits.

"Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said as he picked berries with Harriet and Dracomon. Patamon sat on Agumon's head and used his Boom Bubble attack to knock some bananas off of a tree. The bananas fell down towards Gabumon. Harriet turned when she heard something fall and snatched the bananas from the air before they were harpooned on Gabumon's horn.

"Thank you, Harriet." Gabumon told her.

"You're welcome." Harriet replied and turned back to what she was doing.

"Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon said and laughed before flying up to a tree and pulling off a watermelon like fruit. Back towards the lake, Mimi is about to pick some mushrooms when Palmon stops her.

"Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!" Palmon told her.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!" Mimi praised Palmon, making the flowery digimon blush.

"Ahh, stop." Palmon said delighted.

Over at the base of the land bridge to the island with the trolley car, Tai, Matt and Sora had just finished building a small circle of rocks and gathering kindling, but hadn't started a fire yet.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we we need is the grub!" Matt said.

"Great but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon said and used Pepper Breath to fill the firepit with flames which surged taller than the kids before settling down to a better size.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai yelled.

"Aww…" Agumon said and blushed.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K. shouted as he came running towards them with Izzy, carrying fishes on branches.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy told them loudly.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai replied eagerly.

"Fishy! I got a fishy!" Harriet shouted and came running over with a fish that was still wiggling wildly.

"You catch it all by yourself, Harriet?" Tai asked as Matt took the fish from her.

"Mmhmm! It was swimming by the bank and Sora said that I could try to get it and that if I ended up going out to far he would get but he didn't need to 'cept I fell down so now I'm all wet." Harriet explained happily.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said and took a fish on the a stick from T.K. and pushed it into the ground over the fire to cook.

"This is wear I wish we had a microwave." Tai said as he dangled his fish over the fire to cook it.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt suggested as he pushed two more sticks with fish on them over the fire.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked as he moved to get a stick.

"Because I'm the man!" Matt said.

After the fish was cooking, the kids and their digimon sat down to eat a dinner of fish and fruit.

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said.

"Delicious!" Izzy agreed.

"Aren't you going to eat your fish, Harriet?" Dracomon asked since Harriet was just staring at her fish warily.

"Y-Yeah, I've just never had fish like this before. What about the bones?" Harriet replied.

"Here I'll debone it for you. And T.K." Matt said and took Harriet's and T.K.'s fish from them. He quickly had the bones removed and handed the fish back.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." T.K. said as he took the fish back.

"I won't tell." Matt replied.

"And I never eat with my fingers." T.K. continued.

"T.K., it's alright!" Matt snapped.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai reassured the younger boy.

"Kay." T.K. said before digging into his fish.

Tai stood up after he finished eating and moved down the lake shore to where Sora was collecting water, out of hearing range of the others.

"Hey Sora?" Tai called.

"What?" Sora replied.

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like a bother. Is it just me or have you noticed that that too?" Tai said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"I wonder." Tai mused.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora said with a shrug.

"Maybe." Tai replied.

Joe came over with a thoughtful hum, while looking up at the stars.

"Hey Joe, What 'cha looking at?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seemed to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere.

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations." Sora commentated. In an unspoken agreement the 3 of them headed back towards the campfire.

"You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the north star, then it must be on the other side of the world." Tai jumped in.

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth." Joe replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

Back at the campfire Patamon yawns and curls up beside T.K.

"Look Patamon's tired." T.K. said. Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping in front of the fire and Harriet was leaning against Dracomon, looking like she was only half awake. Tai yawned as he reentered the circle.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai said.

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour." Tai suggested.

"Not T.K.! Or Harriet." Matt said, jumping up.

"Aww, come on, me too, Matt." T.K. protested after he stood up and pulled on Matt's shirt to get his attention.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest! Harriet isn't complaining!" Matt snapped. "Harriet's asleep." T.K. retorted.

"No means no, T.K." Matt told him. T.K. realized he wasn't going to get his way and stopped arguing.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi whined.

"Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her, about to cut your tail off!" Tai told Gabumon and came up behind him and pulled on his tail.

"Stop, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon shouted, waking up Harriet, and ran away from Tai. Matt shoved Tai backwards.

"Quit it!" Matt told him angrily.

"Ohh! What are you bugging about?" Tai snapped.

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt yelled.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai shouted and grabbed Matt's shirt. Matt grabbed Tai's shirt too and they both looked like they were going to start throwing punches.

"You guys, stop fighting! You're scaring Harriet." T.K. interrupted. Both of the older boys glanced at Harriet, to see that she was wide awake and hiding behind Dracomon. Both boys huffed and turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked, hoping to distract them.

"I will!" Tai snapped.

"I'm next." Matt said loudly.

"How about Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night. I propose that the rest of us trek back to the trolley and get some shut eye." Joe suggested.

Everyone but Tai and Agumon made they way back to the trolley car. Sora, Tai, and Matt had gathered up some leaves to put on the floor since the Digimon said they'd prefer to sleep on them, so all of the digimon, except Patamon who stayed with T.K. and Gabumon, settled on the floor, while the kids climbed up onto the seats. Harriet fell back asleep next to Matt and Gabumon, who were sitting on the seats by the door.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained loudly. Harriet stirred slightly and Mimi quieted down.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad that we have to sleep." Sora told her. "That's right, Mimi." Izzy agreed.

"Goodnight." Joe called.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. said softly.

"Thanks for reminding me T.K." Sora thought as she settled down to sleep.

"My feet still hurt." Mimi grouched in her head.

"Why is this trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it." Izzy pondered silently.

"I hope I don't get any monster cooties." Joe thought.

"This was a nice dream." Harriet thought.

"Gabumon?" Matt said quietly, not wanting to wake Harriet.

"Yeah?" Gabumon replied.

"Go over and lay with my brother." Matt ordered.

"Why, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!" Matt replied, barely keeping himself from shouting.

"Because you want me to keep T.K. warm." Gabumon said as he stood up.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt whispered angrily, and stood up too. Matt picked up Harriet and carried her over to where T.K.

"You just don't want to admit." Gabumon said as he sat down next to T.K.

"Whatever." Matt said and sat Harriet down on Gabumon's other side, before moving back towards the door. T.K stirs, as one of Gabumon's arms wrapped around him and opened his eyes.

"Thanks Matt." T.K says before closing his eyes again. Matt blushed and turned away.

Outside,Tai and Agumon were still keeping watch by the fire. Tai yawned and rubbed. "Tai, you don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch!" Agumon said loudly.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm gonna go splash some water on my face." Tai told him and stood up. Tai walked on down to the shore, stepping on a flat red thing. Tai looked over his shoulder when he heard someone on the shore.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked seeing Matt looking over the water.

"I… couldn't sleep." Matt said.

"Oh? And why not?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here and having to watch T.K…." Matt explained.

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked tactlessly.

"Not anymore. Our parents got divorced and we don't get to see each other much.(1)" Matt replied bitterly.

"Well that explains a lot." Tai muttered. Matt sighed in frustration and ran off down the shore.

"That was pretty tactless, Tai." Harriet said from behind.

"Harriet, what are you doing up, you should be sleeping?" Tai asked without responding. "Matt woke me up and I was thirsty." Harriet said and edged down the bank to the water. "Matt and I weren't that loud were we?" Tai asked as he watched the girl.

"I don't know. He woke me up when he was still in the trolley." Harriet replied.

"Are you going to stare at the water all night or are you going to get a drink?" Tai asked her. Harriet squatted down and got a drink quickly and they both walked back up to the fire.

"Off to bed with you." Tai said. Harriet nodded and walked back to the trolley.

"Matt's a little strange." Tai told Agumon. Before Agumon can answer, strange noise fills the air accompanied by humming. Tai and Agumon looked to see Matt leaning against a tree, playing his harmonica. Gabumon was walking over towards him.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon said happily.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead." Tai muttered and winced at the noise.

"I think it's pretty," Harriet told him. "Reminds me of one of my uncles."

"I thought I told you to go to sleep." Tai told her, glancing at the dark bags under her eyes. "Matt distracted me." Harriet protested.

"You really should get some sleep, Harriet. You look exhausted." Agumon told her. Harriet nodded and went back inside the trolley.

Harriet smiled as T.K. seemed to hear the music in his sleep and smiled. Tai pokes the fire outside with a stick and stirs up some sparks.

"Watch out for fire sparks!" Tai shouted and covered his head. A small, flaming piece of wood lands on the red thing and the red thing moved shaking the island, knocking Tai and Agumon to the ground.

"Hey!" Tai shouted. A giant wave began to form in the lake and from it emerged the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach and growled at Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon. The kids and digimon in the trolley car hear and duck away from the sound.

"What's that horrible noise?" Sora asked loudly.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi cried loudly.

"The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home." Joe yelled.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy called.

"Oh no! Seadramon!" Tentomon shouted as everyone started scrambling out of the trolley. Seadramon pulled the island on his tail, dragging Tai, Agumon, and the others with it, leaving Matt and Gabumon stranded on the banks of the lake.

"The land's moving!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Hold on we're going for a ride!" Agumon shouted as everyone came rushing towards Tai and him.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard!" Tai yelled.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he knows we're here." Izzy commented. "Perhaps not. He's a bit sense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon replied.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon responded.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon shouted and jumped on the red thing that was Tai had stepped on, as Seadramon turned to look at the island.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon both denied loudly. Seadramon pulls his tail, the red thing that got burned, away from the ground.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy shouted.

"Ah that big red thing was his tail!" Tai yelled after he saw Seadramon jerked his tail off the island.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon declared. Seadramon whipped his tail at the moving island and knocked the 4 of them off their feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai shouted in warning. The sea monster knocked his head on the island, making it move towards the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled as the island shoot towards lakeside.

"This is really going to mess up my hair." Mimi whined.

"T.K.!" Matt cried and dove into the water, swimming towards the island.

"Matt,I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon shouted before jumping into the water after Matt. The island crashed into some ruined telephone poles, stopping it in the middle of the island.

"Great, he left us in the middle of the water." Tai stated.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…" Izzy muttered.

"Get ready he's attacking!" Tai yelled.

"Come on you guys let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon shouted.

"No problem!" Gabumon replied from the water.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called and a spiral of ethereal flames hit Seadramon in the face, followed by Patamon's Boom Bubble, but neither seemed to have much attack on the Champion digimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted but her ivy vines couldn't reach Seadramon. Tentomon flies up to get a better angle for attack.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted, but his attack seemed to bounce off the giant digimon without any effect.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled and hit Seadramon in the face with his attack. Seadramon roared in anger, but didn't seem affected by any of the attacks.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai ordered.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon replied.

"You have to!" Tai told him.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon reasoned.

"But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"Somebody else could digivolve." Harriet suggested.

"T.K.! Over here!" Matt yelled from the water as he approached the island.

"Matt!" T.K. shouted ran over towards the sound of Matt's voice, followed by Gomamon. "Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!" T.K. shouted, but a sudden shake sent T.K. flying forward into the water and Gomamon dived in after him.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled, just about to dive under the water when T.K. emerges from the water, perched safely on Gomamon's back.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe yelled.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai shouted and balled his hands into fists.

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon hollered to them.

"Gomamon, you can do it!" Matt told him loudly.

"Right!" Gomamon agreed and began swimming back to the shore. Matt turned the other way and swam away from the shore, followed by Gabumon.

"Hey! Over here you overgrown water lizard!" Matt shouted and swam behind Seadramon. The giant digimon growled and turned towards Matt.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shouted, to distract Seadramon from Matt. The blue flames hit Seadramon's face, but he barely felt it. Seadramon sent Gabumon flying through the air with a flick of his tail.

"I hate this!" Gabumon shouted as he flew through the air. Matt is pulled under the water by the water, yelling through clenched teeth. Gabumon weakly pulls himself onto the island where the others are watching.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" T.K. cried, from where he laid on the ground next to Sora and Mimi.

"Oh no!" Tai yelled. Everyone watched as Matt yells and keeps his eyes closed as he's lifted into the air by Seadramon's tail, which was wrapped around him in a crushing grip.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go." Tentomon told everyone from a few feet in the air.

"Matt, you need to stop yelling and conserve your breath. He'll keep squeezing you every time you exhale. You'll suffocate! Dracomon, aim for his tail, but be careful not to hit Matt!" Harriet ordered.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon shouted and hit Seadramon's tail with his , making Seadramon loosen his grip slightly. But it was enough for Matt to get a deep breath of air before Seadramon tightened his grip again.

"Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom." T.K. pleaded with tear filled eyes and clenched fists.

"Seadramon's way to big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?" Patamon responded.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon declared.

"Gabumon!" Matt called desperately, as Seadramon squeezed him tighter.

"Dracomon! Hit him again!" Harriet shouted.

"G Shurunen!" Dracomon yelled, but Seadramon was to far away now and the fire disapperated without hitting Seadramon.

"Fly closer!" Harriet shouted.

"I can't fly. It's up to Gabumon now." Dracomon replied sadly.

"Don't give up! I'll find away to save you if it's the last thing I do!" T.K. yelled.

Harriet picked up a rock and threw it at Seadramon.

"Let him go you big meanie!" Harriet muttered when the stone fell short. Dracomon sent her a weird look since he was the only one close enough to hear Harriet hiss.

"Inssssolent child!" Seadramon hissed and squeezed Matt tighter. "Matt! Hold on!" Gabumon shouted.

"I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stink fur compared to a friend like him?" Gabumon thought, causing Matt's digivice to start glowing.

"Matt!" Gabumon yelled as he begins transforming.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted again.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" Gabumon shouted as he was surrounded by waves of blinding yellow light and changed into a huge white wolf like creature with blue stripes, snarls as he leaps at Seadramon, and slashes his tail, freeing Matt, who falls into the water and starts swimming towards the island. Garurumon bites down on Seadramon's neck and forces Seadramon away from the island as Matt swims. Seadramon flicks Garurumon off with the flick of his tail and Seadramon slaps his tail down on the water, pushing him further under the water. Matt had just reached the shore when T.K. and Harriet both came running over to where matt was trying catch his breath.

"Are you alright, Matt?" T.K. asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked as he pushed himself up.

"He digivolved into Garurumon! But Seadramon's got him under the water!" Harriet told him, just when Garurumon rises from the water and starts swimming away. Seadramon follows him, but Garurumon stops him by whipping Seadramon's face with his tail, making the much larger digimon rear back in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's as strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo." Tentomon said as Garurumon swam towards Seadramon from behind.

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible." Izzy replied while watching the 2 champion level digimon fight.

"Well, that's what I heard 'll soon find out." Tentomon explained.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of you wild fish tales again." Tai told Tentomon.

"He could be." Agumon commented.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon objected. Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The ice around him instantly freezes, encasing Garurumon in ice.

"Seadraon's using his lethal ice blast!" Tentomon told everyone, but Garurumon shook it off with ease.

"Howling Blaster, hah!" Garurumon called and breathed blue fire against Seadramon's Ice Blast and the flames gained ground until they overpowered the icy stream completely and the flames hit Seadramon's head. Seadramon then fall back into the lake, defeated. Everyone on the shore cheers and Garurumon digivolves back into Gabumon. Gabumon swims back to the island and pulls himself back onto the shore.

"Gabumon!" Matt called as he runs over to greet him, followed by T.K. and Harriet.. "Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon commented.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt told Gabumon.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" T.K. told the fury digimon and gave him a hug.

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon said and returned the hug.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" T.K. said.

"You think so?" Matt asked and blushed lightly.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon told him.

"And you're the wolfman." Gabumon replied, making everyone laugh happily.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!" Gomamon shouted happily and dived into the water. When he resurfaced a bunch of fish surrounded him.

"Fish power!" Gomamon cried happily and the fish happily obliged in pushing the island back to the shore.

A little later everyone gathered back on the shore to get some more sleep.

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi asked and giggled softly.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy commentated.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora agreed. Tai hummed thoughtfully and thought about when Agumon digivolved into Greymon to save him from Shellmon.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai said excitedly.

"That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble." Izzy explained. "Wow, that must be it!" Sora exclaimed. Mimi falls back against Sora's back and is snoring lightly.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sora says and pushes Mimi off of her. Mimi curls up on the ground instead. "Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asked in her sleep.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora commented. "Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am." Agumon says proudly.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings.

"You must be kidding..." Mimi mummered.

"I think I having wings would be pretty cool. Then you could fly in the sky." Harriet said and stood up to pretend she was a plane. She ran over towards where Matt and T.K. had sat down against the tree. Harriet sits down to Matt's right when he begins to play his harmonica, forgetting her game just to listen. Tai takes one more glance to where Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep with their digimon, before moving towards the other 6. Both Harriet and T.K. are leaning against Matt as he plays, with their digimon sitting near by.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best." T.K. said and he falls asleep.

"Flying would be cool, but a big brother would be better." Harriet mumbles before she too falls asleep, Matt's harmonica still filling the air.

"We'll protect them, right?" Tai asked and Matt stopped playing.

"Always." Matt said before he began playing again, filling the morning air.

 **A.N.: Sorry for the delay. I had lost track of the time and couldn't seem to get back into this. But here's the next chapter finally. I promise the next one won't take so long. Thanks for reading this. I honestly can't believe how many follows and favorites it's gotten off just the first two chapters. I ended up looking at Harry Potter stuff on Pinterest. I blame it for the "always", though at 1st I wanted to give it to Dracomon. He'll get his turn though. This makes it 3 down and 53 more, at least, before I can to the 2nd season, which wants to be written now.**

 **1: Matt actually says that T.K. and him are half brothers but things throughout the series point to them being full brothers, and this is cannon according to the original Japanese version, so I changed to fit this. Matt also says that their parents are divorced in the original version. And since I couldn't find what he actually said I based what Matt told Tai on their actual conversation and that knowledge. Just so you know.**

 **Published date: 7/12/2016**


	4. Bring on Blue Coredramon!

**A.N.: Just a little treat since it took so long for me to update last time and this time and because it was a decent opening. This is the first chapter that focuses on Harriet, when Dracomon digivolves. It isn't as long as the other chapters unfortunately. I hope you guys like it. What do you think of the antagonist? She kind of creeps me out.**

After everyone had rested up and they eat some lunch the kids began hiking again. As they walked the air started to become colder and the kids could of sworn that they saw snow in the distance.

"Hey Harriet, where'd you learn to speak Japanese?" Tai asked.

"Hmm… Oh ah my Aunt and Uncle taught Dudley and I before we left England. They still doesn't speak it very well." Harriet said.

"Whose Dudley?" T.K. asked.

"Oh, he's my cousin." Harriet said.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Izzy asked.

"Dudley doesn't like camping." Harriet explained.

"What's camping?" Babydmon asked.

"It's where you take a tent away from your house on a vacation. Kind of like what we're doing now 'cept you have more supplies and stuff." Harriet said. Dracomon nodded happily, though Harriet was had her suspicions that he hadn't understood. The conversations drifted away. As the walked, Harriet could've sworn that she heard rustling coming from off to the side of their path.

"Does anyone else here that?" Harriet asked and glanced nervously to the right. The group paused and listened.

"Here what?" Tai asked after a minute. "Something's following us." Harriet said. "I don't hear anything." Matt said.

"You're probably just hearing things because of how many times we've been attacked." "No, something's rustling the bushes. I can hear it." Harriet protested.

"We keep our eyes and ears open, but right now we should keep moving." Tai said. The children kept moving, but still no one besides Harriet could hear the rustling.

"Hold up. I have to go to the bathroom." Matt said.

"But what about that thing?" Harriet questioned.

"What thing, Harriet?" Matt asked.

"The thing that's following us." Harriet yelled.

"Oh lay off it. You're being paranoid!" Matt shouted and stormed into the forest. Harriet crossed her arms and glared at the spot Matt entered the forest at. Harriet started walking without the rest of the group angrily. Everyone caught up a couple a minutes later and Matt now seemed very interested in talking to Harriet.

"Hey Harriet, Come here! I want show you something." Matt shouted up to her from the very back of the group.

"No thanks, I'm busy." Harriet called back, still angry. Matt seemed to get more and more frustrated as Harriet continued to rebuff him. Snarling, Matt shoved forward to the front and slowly started to change into a giant red wolf like digimon with leather sleeves on his legs, and purple claws. She snatched Harriet and before they knew it, the wolf and Harriet was gone.

"What was that thing?" Izzy asked.

"That was Fangmon, a Demon Beast type digimon. Once it locks onto it's prey, it will never let go." Tentomon replied grimly looking towards where the wolf had gone.

"So we'll never see Harriet again?" T.K. asked.

"Not if I can help it!" Dracomon shouted angrily.

"Let's find Matt and then go rescue Harriet." Tai suggested.

"No way! We need to find her. Now!" Dracomon said hotly.

"Calm down, splitting up won't do any good. It'll only make things worse. If we find Matt, Gabumon might be able to digivolve again and we'll be able to save her." Sora explained.

"Come on then, let's go find the prat so that we can find Harriet!" Dracomon shouted and started running back towards where Matt was last. They found Matt a little way past where they had last seen him.

"We should of listened to her." Matt said when they caught up to him.

"That wolf thing attacked me and then shifted so it locked like me." Matt said madly.

"It knocked me out and then the next thing I know, I hear Harriet screaming and then th-that… thing comes running past and she… damnit!" Matt said, the words rushing out like water over a waterfall.

"It's all right, Matt. We'll get her back." T.k. declared, never even considering the possibility that they couldn't.

"This is my fault." Matt said and hung his head.

"No, I should've known…" Gabumon said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, either way we're wasting time!" Dracomon snapped. They group nodded and began following the pawprints Fangmon left behind.

"Where do you think she's taking Harriet?" Sora asked quietly.

"It's den, wherever it is." Izzy replied grimly.

"Fangmon lives deep in the heart of the forest." Tentomon commented.

"It's leading us the wrong way then. We should turn here." Dracomon said and turned to the left side of the track.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, we could get lost in there or it might be going the right way?" Sora questioned.

"The center of the forest is this way. You can come with me or you can keep following it's goose trail. Either way, I'm going to save my partner." Dracomon said and disappeared into the forest. Surprisingly, Joe stepped forward first followed quickly by the two brothers and their digimon. Tai, Izzy, and Mimi stepped forward next, leaving Sora no real choice but to go with them.

"Dracomon knows what he's doing. He is Harriet's partner." Tai said.

"Let's go then." Sora replied.

The kids moved as quickly as they could through the woods and soon came upon the track again.

"Look that's Harriet's bag!" T.K. yelled and ran forward to snatch the bag up.

"Why don't you keep ahold of it for her?" Sora suggested and T.K. nodded, and put the strap on over his shoulder.

"See, I was right. She's trying to keep us from catching up. No doubt that we'll get lost if we follow them." Dracomon declared in bitter glee.

"Perhaps I should fly up and see if I can spot Fangmon." Tentomon suggested.

"Good idea." Dracmon replied, and looked longingly towards the sky. Tentomon flew up into the forest and started scanning the area for the red digimon. He spotted it to their left, away from where the track leads. He zipped back to the ground.

"She's to the left, come on." Tentomon shouted and started moving towards the left. Dracomon lead the group.

"Lemme go!" Harriet shouted, and her voice echoed through the woods. Dracomon heard her and quickly left the group behind in his rush to help her.

"Let my partner go now!" Dracomon yelled as he charged into the clearing.

"Dracomon!" Harriet cried. She was hanging out of Fangmon's mouth, dangling by the back of her shirt.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon shouted and a giant ball of fire hits Fangmon's side. Fangmon snarled and Harriet's shirt tore and she was flung to the side. She made to stand and dash to Dracomon but Fangmon pinned her under one of her paws. Harriet struggled under but she couldn't get away. Fangmon shot a ball of dark energy back at Dracomon and the rest of the group, making Harriet scream. Draco took the blow and fell to the ground. "Dracomon!" Harriet screamed and renewed her effort to get away the evil digimon.

"Agumon you've got a digivolve again! You have to help him!" Tai pleaded.

"I can't do it, Tai!" Agumon cried.

"But you have too! They need our help!" Tai urged. Agumon shook his head.

"What about you Gabumon?" Tai asked and Gabumon shook his head regretfully.

"Dracomon! Come on you need to get up! Harriet needs you!" Matt shouted to the dragon like digimon. Dracomon climbed to his feet unsteadily and turned to face his opponent again. Fangmon launched another ball of dark energy at him which he avoided this time. Fangmon snatched Harriet back up and disappeared into the forest.

"You let him get away!" Tai shouted angrily and shoved Dracomon. "Yes and now you're wasting time being mad instead of chasing her." Dracomon spat and rushed forward into the forest without the rest of the group. "Harriet!"

"Dracomon! H-Help!" Harriet called, her voice barely carrying to back to Dracomon. A white beam shoot into the sky from her digivice and Dracomon was enveloped in a ball of white light.

"Dracomon digivolve to… Blue Coredramon!" Dracomon shouted and digivolved into a dark blue dragon with 3 red horns and a white under belly. Dracomon shoot into the air and rushed towards the red wolf digimon bounding towards Infinity Mountain at the middle of the island. Blue Coredramon quickly overtook Fangmon and landed right in front of it, blocking it's path. Fangmon growled angrily at him and tried to dodge around him but Blue Coredramon hit her with his tail. Fangmon dropped Harriet and lunged at Blue Coredramon. Blue Coredramon sidestepped him and hit him with his tail. Harriet carefully snuck around Fangmon and scrambled up Blue Coredramon's back. Fangmon struck them with a ball of dark energy. Harriet screamed as the attack ripped upon her scar. Blue Coredramon launched them into the air.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Blue Coredramon snarled and a ball of blue fire slammed into Fangmon. Fangmon dodged, but the fire still caught it's back leg. Fangmon snarled, one that seemed to promise that it would be back, before dashing off into the forest. "Th-Thank you…" Harriet said as they flew.

"You're welcome, Hari." Blue Coredramon replied.

"Hari?" Harriet asked and looked up. "Dra-Coredramon! We're flying!" Harriet squealed happily.

"Yes, we are." Blue Coredramon said and laughed heartily. "I promise that I will protect you forever."

"I can look after myself." Harriet answered quietly.

"Regardless you should always have somebody to look after you and that should be a two way street." Blue Coredramon replied.

"I'll look after you then." Harriet declared.

"Good. Unfortunately, Hari, we've reached our stop." Blue Coredramon said and landed in a clearing just in front of their friends.

"Harriet!" Everyone shouted and rushed forward to hug her as Blue Coredramon dedigivolved into Dracomon.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"I'm just peachy." Harriet replied.

"Here's your bag, Harriet. I found it earlier." T.K. said and pulled the bag of his shoulder.

"Thank you T.K." Harriet said and took her bag back.

"You're bleeding." Sora said.

"I'm okay. It's not too bad." Harriet said.

"Here, let me see." Joe said and pushed forward to the group. "Well, she's right it's not very deep." Joe took an antiseptic wipe out of Sora's mini first aide kit and wiped up her forward.

"Where'd you get the scar from, Harriet?" Mimi asked.

"From the car crash my mummy and daddy died in." Harriet replied softly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Mimi said.

"That's okay. It's my favorite feature." Harriet said, perking up. Joe finished by putting a bandaid over the cut.

"There you go Harriet." Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe." Harriet said through a yawn and gave Joe a hug.

"Let's all take a break and try to take a nap." Joe suggested.

"Sounds good by me." Tai said. Everyone quickly settled down and drifted off to sleep.

 **A.N.: There we go. Harriet's first chapter and it's only 5 pages to short. Yeah! Published date: 8/10/2016.**


	5. Biyomon gets Firepower

A.N.:Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I started just Started a Stem School this year and it was pretty stressful and totally killing any hope of my working on this. However I have a break coming up so I'm hoping to get to work on the next chapter some. Happy Holidays!

A few hours later, the group of kids decided it would be best to keep moving away from Fangmon's den. In the end they made their way through the forest and as they walked away from the mountain. The part of the forest they wandered into had road signs posted all over randomly. All of the sudden a dark shadow paaes over head and made a terriable rukus. Harriet ducked down at the sound of it and covered her ears.

"Wha- Hey!" Sora cried almost immediately.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

"It's alright, Harriet, it's gone now." T.K. said and pulled Harriet up.

"It sound like some sort of aircraft." Matt said, trying to focus on the thing as opposed to the two children.

"It seemed like a big flying gear." Sora commented and looked towards the sky.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe shouted from where he was studying the road signs scattered about.

"Or maybe that signs just crooked?" Tai suggested.

Harriet and the older kids climbed a small hill with ease. T.K. stepped on a branch and would have slipped if Tai hadn't grabbed him. "T.K." Sora yelled when she saw the younger boy slipping Matt turned back towards him and his eyes flashed with anger briefly, upset that TAi had helped his brother as opposed to him.

"Whoa! That was scary!" T.K. said after he was set down.

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!" Tai scolded.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" T.K. asked.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Biyomon responded chipperly.

"Don't worry T.K., I'll take care of them!" Patamon declared proudly, puffing up a bit, making T.K. laugh and hug him.

"Okay, now that's settled, let's get going." Sora said brightly.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!" Matt snapped, eyes focusing on T.K. behind him. Why can't I protect him?

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life form." Tai interrupted before couldn't turn into a shouting match.

"Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon objected.

"Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora said closing her eyes.

"Together sounds good!" Biyomon agreed happily and nodded her head to reconfirm it.

"That sounds wonderful, Sora, but-" Harriet interjected softly.

"We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we-" Sora continued, not noticing Harriet's interruption.

"Hey, Sora? Open your eyes." Biyomon interrupted loudly. Sora opens her eyes to see what Harriet had tried to point out. That everyone was leaving them behind. The four of them jogged to catch up to them.

"Well thanks for waiting!" Sora yelled indignantly.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!" Matt jokes sarcastically, apparently over his outburst, making T.K. and Harriet giggle at very least.

"We're lost and these guys are making jokes." Sora said disapprovingly.

"Tis better to laugh than cry." Harriet told her, with wide eyes.

"Wha-What?" Sora spluttered.

"It's better to make jokes than to focus on the fact that it's just the 8 of us, lost in alone in a brand new world, without any help besides our partners, with monsters that seem eager to kill us or do serious harm." Harriet replied and flounced off to walk beside Izzy.

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken." Joe called. Harriet skipped over to him and undid the ribbon in her hair and gave it Joe.

"To use as a lace." Harriet told him and ambled off.

"You need new shoes. Oooh new shoes!" Mimi squealed.

All at once, the forest thins out into a large desert with telephone poles traversing it. The broken wires sung lightly in the whispering breeze.

"Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!" Matt shouted and pointed to them.

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe muttered.

Despite Joe's protests, they ended up deciding to crossing the vast desert. As they passed through another black gear passed over head, though it wasn't nearly as noisy.

"Look, the alien saucer again!" Izzy shouted and pointed towards the giant gear again.

"And it's headed for a close encounter." Matt shouted and they all watched as it crashed into a grass-covered mountain in the distance.

"Come on we should keep going." Tai said and they continued on.

Around noon the kids reached the middle of the desert and everyone was affected by the extreme heat. T.K. had ditched his shoes to walk in his socks quite a while ago. Izzy wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

"What's the matter, Izzy?" Harriet asked him.

"Hmm, nothing it's just very hot." Izzy said.

"Mhmm, when it gets this hot in the summer, sometimes Aunt Petunia lets me play in the sprinkler if Uncle Vernon isn't home." Harriet said brightly and grinned widely.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." T.K. complained.

"Well, T.K, maybe you should boot your shoes back on." Matt said somewhat harshly.

"Oh, but Matt, it's too hot for shoes." T.K. whinned.

"So keep them off." Matt snapped.

"Either way, your feet are going to be hot, so why don't you chose which one is more comfortable, okay?" Joe suggested.

"Okay." T.K. replyed and went with just staying in his socks.

"Oh, this hot hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi whined. "Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe yelled. "Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked, completely obvious to the potential argument stirring up. Harriet looked at her like she was stupid from where she was walking up by Tai. "She's right. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." Izzy said. "Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?" Mimi asked suddenly. "Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi said. "They're all from back home." Harriet stated like it was obvious. "That's it! Doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe shouted. "Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for a few minutes." Izzy told him. "Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick." Tentomon said. Harriet pulled a baseball cap out of her bag and hopped over to Joe. "Joe, 'ere's a hat for you!" Harriet said brightly. "Thank you, Harriet. But don't you want it?" Joe asked her. "I don't like hats." Harriet said and bounced away.

"Hey! You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Mimi called. "Hmm? What?" Joe intoned. Mimi held up a compass and laughed. "The sun melted the numbers right off." Mimi says and laughs again. "Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work." Tai said as he looked at the compass. The compass's needle teters back and forth for a second before it begins spinning rapidly like a top in the compass. Izzy picked up some of the dirt and examines it. "Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Izzy said after he finished his analysis. "Oh well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi said obliviously. "This is one weird world and I don't like it one bit!" Sora yelled suddenly without much explanation. "I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said ignoring Sora's outburst. "Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai replied. "Can't Tentomon just find water for us again?" Harriet asked as she peeked around from Tai. "I have to be relatively close to water to be able to find it. Unfortunately there's no water in this desert." Tentomon replied. Izzy had a weird impression that Harriet was trying to avoid him. "Heeeeeelp! Somebody please find us!" Mimi shouted towards the sky.

The black gear the kids had seen crash into a mountain grinded against the rocks it smashed into and a fiery figure growls.

"I've taken this soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analysed the relative humidity." Izzy said after a couple of more minutes walking. "And what did you find out?" sora asked. "It's really, really hot." Izzy said grumpily. "Hang on, just a bit longer. Don't give up now!" Tai encouraged despite not knowing how much longer they would be in this never ending desert.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving." Mimi piped in. Harriet had taken to standing behind Joe as he was the tallest and therefore casted the longest shadow.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!" Palmon complained.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." Mimi said and placed her giant pink cowboy hat on Palmon's head to give her some shade.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon said.

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" T.K. asked.

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Matt responded from the front of the group behind his little brother.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it  
just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards..." Mimi laughs. Biyomon suddenly stops walking and everyone turns back to here.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster." Biyomon responds.

"You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora says cheerfully. Harriet can't help but wondering if Sora is honestly that cheerful despite the heat and lack of water or if she was just pretending.

"Yeah, that;s a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon shouts and dashes off ahead. Either way, Harriet decided, Sora was effective in her efforts.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!" Matt declares. Behind Matt, Joe hums and agreement.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon voiced.

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" Tai says and trails off as he pulls out his mini-telescope.

"What is it, Tai?" T.K. asked while Tai stares off into the distance with his telescope.

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" Tai shouts.

"Water?" Biyomon asks.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe cheers.

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find some people." Izzy suggests.

"And shade!" Palmon suggests, because despite the hat and following Harriet's example, she was still far to hot.

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!" Mimi cries happily.

"Water and food! I'm hungry to eat broccoli!" T.k. yells.

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon asks.

"Broccoli is a green vegetable. It looks kind of like a tiny tree, 'cept all green. Some people say it doesn't taste very good." Harriet replies.

"Do you like it?" Patamon asks.

"Food is food." Harriet replies and shrugs.

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!" Tai yelled and everyone takes off running towards the village.

The fiery face belongs to a digimon entirely made of fire, who is growling happily until the black gear frees itself from the rocks holding it and implants itself into the digimon's back and the digimon groans in pain.

The kids and their digimon reach the village that the saw while trespassing the desert but to their brief disappointment they find it inhabited by some very friendly Yokomons.  
"From so far away it looked so big." Tai sighed.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi squealed.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked.

"And just what do big Digimon drink?" A Yokomon asked while examining Sora.

"Me? I'm no digimon." Sora protested.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice." Biyomon said.

"What's a human being?" Some of the Yokomons cried.

"If you're not a digimon, what are you doing here in the digi-world?" Another Yokomon asked.

"What kind of Digimon are?" A Yokomon asked Dracomon.

"I'm a Dracomon. I'm not from this part of the Digi-World." Dracomon replied.

"There's different parts of the Digi-World?" Harriet asked.

"Well, yes, though I should say planes." Dracomon replied.

"Planes?" Harriet asked in confusion.

"So all the other digimon are from this plane. Just think of the planes as parts of your world. All the other kids are from a different place, right? That's what it's like for me." Dracomon explained.

"Mmhmm. They're all from Japan but I'm from England." Harriet replied.

"This is great. There's no way we are all going to fit in this place." Joe whined.

"Relax, Joe. At least the natives here a friendly." Tai said while the Yokomon swarmed around them.

"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi squealed while looking at all of the Yokomons.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore." Matt said while studying the pink-loving girl.

" Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy said and began studying her as well.

"That's not very nice. At least she's sincere about things.." Harriet protested.

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Patamon informed the Yokomons.

"He's not the only one." Joe said.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" The apparent leader of the Yokomons asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon explained proudly.

"And we got attacked by a monster." Harriet muttered under her breath.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" The leader asked, continually it's questioning.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon responded pleasently.

" We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human

beings that makes it happen?" Another Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Biyomon responded.

"She had to protect me?" Sora muttered from the other side of hut that she was sitting next.

" When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved." Biyomon continued.

"Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's

always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed

him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolve for us. We're lucky kids." Sora murmured and closed her eyes.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us." Biyomon said from where she now stood before her.

"Oh wow." Sora responded as the other kids cheered, Joe the most excitedly as he fist bumps the air.

"Raise your hand if you want lemonade." Joe shouted and kept his hand in the air.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat." T.K. said curiously.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake!" Tai called happily.

"I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and…" Izzy mused.

"Water, water!" T.K. shouted from over by a spring.

"Water?" Izzy puzzled.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!" T.K. shouted.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi 's the best water in the world!"

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi is the best in all the galaxy." declared Tentomon.

"May I have some?" asked Harriet as she peered into the water.

"Of course!" the Yokomon shouted.

Harriet quickly pulled out her water bottle and fild it back up.

"Thank you." Harriet said.

"You're welcome." The Yokomon said.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" asked T.K.

"Up there!" the Yokomon said gestured towards the mountain that the black gear crashed into.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!" shouted T.K. after he turned to look to look at the mountain.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." a Yokomon explained.

On the mountain, the fire digimon roars and it heats the mountain water. In the village a loud rumbling was heard.

"If I'm not mistaken that sound precedes an eruption." Izzy stated and Tai lunged forward and pulled T.K. and Harriet away from as the other kids screamed, and pulled them away from the fountain. A huge plume of far springs from the village fountain.

"Are you okay, Harriet?" Dracomon asked panickedly.

"I'm fine, Draco." Harriet told him. Dracomon opened his mouth to say something, but T.K. bet him to it.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." T.K. complained.

"Here T.K. you can have a drink from my water bottle." Harriet said and handed T.K. the bottle that she had filled with water.

"What's happening?" Tai asked.

"The water evaporated!" one of the Yokomon said.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Another Yokomon told them.

"I'll go check it!" Tai shouted.

"Let's all go." Sora said and so everybody runs over to the lake.

The group reached the lake only to find it completely empty except a part of a sunken ship that stuck out from the center of the lake.

"The water's all gone!" Izzy said dumbfounded.

"Goodness, where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug!" T.K. declared.

"All right, let's not panic." Tai said and tried to sooth everybody.

Everybody walked back towards the village and grouped around the fountain that served as the village's well. Tai lowered a bucket tied to a rope down into the well. It falls and crashes to the ground.

"Dry as a bone." Matt commented.

"I won't give up." Tai shot back and started pulling the rope back up. When he finally finished he only found a singed end where the bucket had once been. Another column of fire shot out of the well. Tai jumped back as quickly as possible and started hopping from foot to foot.

"Look. Tai's doing a dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi asked cluelessly.

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked suddenly.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy responded.

"That hillside was Mount Mehighrashiey, Izzy." Harriet told him, unable properly pronounce the name.

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora groaned.

"That's the place the water comes from!" Joe shouted, stating the obvious.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply." The leader of the Yokomon said.

"Mmmm hmmm." Izzy hummed in agreement.

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He is Hideously dangerous." Another prominent Yokomon said.

"I want a closer look at that mountain," Tai said and pulled out his pocket telescope. "You say this character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like- nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way."

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes off the mountain, though. This is strange behavior for him." The leader told them.

"Oooh, I'm burning…. Too hot!" Meramon shouted from where he was sliding down the mountain, his yells carrying all the way across the desert to the village.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said.

Meramon was sobbed from the pain of the black gear burning into his back, not that the kids knew that.

"This is weird. He's crying!" Tai exclaimed.

"Burning!" Meramon screamed.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain."

"You can make, him better, can't you, Joe?" Harriet asked Joe and looked up at the older boy.

"I don't think so, Harriet." Joe told her.

"What should we do?" Tai asked as they all watched Meramon approach.

"Look he's coming straight to the village!" Sora shouted and pointed towards Meramon.

"Hey everybody, we'd better decide what we're going to do." Biyomon told them. "I've seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and he's starting to enter the forest!"

"Everybody, freeze! Stay very still." Sora commanded confidently. Everybody in village followed her instructions and stood motionless like statues. Meramon continued straight towards them. Black gear had burrowed so far into his back it had corrupted him with darkness.

"You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon shouted.

"Don't move a muscle!" Sora whispered forcefully.

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!" Meraon shouted as he speed through the forest, igniting the trees with fire.

Tai stumbled forward on them and Meramon, who had just reached the start of the dessert locked his focus down on them.

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai shouted, sending panic rippling through the village inhabitants.

"Onto the boat, that's into the lake! Make your way to the boat, as fastly as you can but don't panic we have plenty of time before Meramon reaches us." Harriet shouted over the din, her plan and kind words, helping to soothe the frazzled nerves of the Yokomon. The group of digimon, their human partners, and the frightened digimon all ran towards the lake, while Meramon's evil laughs filled the air. The children and their partners all herd the Yokomon into the hull of the wrecked ship.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Tai shouted from by the hole in the ship that they were using to enter it with.

"All the way to the rear!" called Sora from the other side of the pack.

"Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming." Matt snapped from the bow of the ship, were he was helping to organize the Yokomon. When Matt had his back turned towards the stairs were Yokomon were being carried up by Joe and Izzy, Joe had climbed up there as well.

"Here's the next batch , Matt." Joe said, as the dozen of Yokomon he had been carrying jumped off of him and scrambled towards Matt.

"Easy now, you'll be okay." Tai said as he tried to soothe some of the last Yokomon in a very long line of them.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked Tai, though he couldn't here her over the noise the Yokomon were making. Sora complemented the rolls they had been giving. Matt and Mimi were helping to organize the Yokomon on the bow, Joe and Izzy were escorting them up to the two, and Harriet and T,K. were help securing them in the Stern in the ship with the help of the digimon, except for, Sora realized, Biyomon, who had wanted to make sure all the Yokomon made it down into the ship. "The Yokos… I'll take care of them!" The pink bird-like digimon had told her.

"This is bad! Run, come on!" Sora shouted as the laughs of Meramon got louder as he got ever closer. Sora looked up at the edge of the cliff that had once been the bank of the Yokomon's lake.

"Everyone keep moving, now. Just Follow the one in front of you." Biyomon told the Yokomon called gently to the yokomon as they jumped over the edge to get down to the lakebed.

"Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!" Sora shouted up to her new friend.

"I can't leave until my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon shouted stubbornly back down to her.

"Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there, after you, then!" Sora shouted and started to run towards the edge Biyomon was standing upon.

"Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai shouted after her, but didn't dare leave his position to go after her. Joe and Izzy were way too busy trying to find room to put all the Yokomon and there was no way the youngest two were going outside until this was over.

"Hey, where is Sora going?" Joe said, from up on the bow, but got no answer.

"Sora, come back!" Matt shouted at her, but Sora either didn't hear him, or didn't care, because she kept running. Biyomon had just helped the last of the Yokomon down when Sora reached the edge of the cliff. Biyomon surveyed the edge lakebed

"Ah, good. They're all safe now." Biyomon said.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted, as Meramon appeared behind Biyomon. "Biyomon, he's right behind you!"

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone. We're not bothering you!" Biyomon shouted a the giant, fiery digimon. Meramon didn't reply verbally, but instead swiped Biyomon with his hand and knocked her off the edge.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora yelled and ran towards where Biyomon was falling and lept up to catch Biyomon before she hit the ground and they both tumble to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Biyomon worriedly.

"Sure. i hope I do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon responded. Sora laughed and picked Biyomon up in a hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon told Sora.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora replied to Biyomon honestly.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon said and laughed, both temporarily forgetting the danger that lurked up above them. Until of course, Meramon roared and both of them spotted the giant fireball forming in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora." Biyomon told her.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"You stay here." Biyomon ordered firmly. "It's my turn to rescue you now."

And with that, Biyomon flow up determinedly to hover eye level with Meramon.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!" Biyomon shouted at the fiery menace. Meramon is pushed back and takes several more hits from Biyomon.

"Okay, big red, take that! And that! And that!" Biyomon shouted and launched her attack thrice more.

"Is that the best you've have to offer, weakling?" Meramon taunted as he righted himself.

"We gotta help her. He's too big to handle!" Tai declared determinedly, eyes flashing.

"Yeah." Izzy agreed.

"Yeah!" Tai celebrated.

"Fireball! Catch!" Meramon shouted and lobbed his attack directly at Biyomon, who didn't even have a chance to dodge, as the fireball hit her and knocked her from the skies.

"Oh no! She's hit! Biyimon…" Sora cried out.

"Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster!" Tai rallied, and most of the group rushed to Sora and Biyomon.

"What we needed is teamwork!" Izzy added loudly.

"I'm ready. Give me your best shot!" Meramon taunted again.

All the digimon launched their attacks at Meramon. All of them connected but they only make things worse. Meramon grew stronger with each landed blow and with them he grew larger until he was as tall as the ship they had sought safety in.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe said, barely able to keep from panicking.

"That made him bigger!" Matt stated in astonishment.

"Yeah." Joe agreed glumly.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai stated logically.

"Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heart heartburn" Izzy supplied unhelpfully.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt quibbed.

"Growing pains?" Izzy asked inquisitively to see if Matt was being serious.

"Matt, this is not a time to make a joke!" Joe scolded.

"Maybe the black gear that crashed into the mountain hurt him." Harriet suggested.

"Harriet, you shouldn't be out here." Izzy told her.

"I wanna help. Maybe Draco will digivolve again." Harriet challenged.

"Draco?" Izzy asked.

"Dracomon." Harriet replied as if it should be obvious, ad hindsight it was.

"Better get ready because here I come!" Meramon shouted and started sliding down from the edge towards where Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon Harriet, and Dracomon had clustered around Sora and Biyomon.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon said weakly, the fireball having taken a lot out of her.

"Ah!" Izzy cried as Biyomon was hidden in a glow of white.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!" Biyomon called while she shone.

Birdramon, a huge bird of fire, swooped under Meramon and caught him before he could reach her friends below. Birdramon threw Meramon back on the edge.

"We're safe now. Birdrammon digivolved to rescue us." Sora told everyone confidently.

"What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me?" Let's fight! Here, have a ball!" Meramon taunted again and threw another fireball at Birdramon, which hits her square in the back and caused her to shriek awfully.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora shouted up to Birdramon. Meramon chuckles and as Birdramon moves towards him, he hits her head on with fireball after fireball.

"Birdramon, move away!" Sora all but screams to Birdramon. Birdramon heeded Sora's advice and flew far above Meramon. Her wings glittered, as Birdramon prepared to go on the offensive. Meramon's smirk, which he held all throughout their battle began to fade as Birdramon launched Multiple fireballs from her wings all at once. The fireballs all find their mark and force the black gear out of Meramon's back, where it explodes into millions of pieces. Meramon begins to shrink back to his normal his normal size.

"It was a gear!" Izzy yells when he sees the black gear being forced out of Meramon's back.

"I told you! I told you a the gear was hurting him!" Harriet exclaimed.

"It made him crazy." Izzy tacked on.

"Right!" Tai said.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. Poor guy." Matt muttered sympathetically.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" Tai celebrated and pumped the air with his fist. Over all of their heads, Birdramon dedigivolved back into Biyomon, as everyone watches.

"Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend." Sora said softly.

"Are you alright? Oh, Sora!" Biyomon said softly and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud i am of you." Sora told Biyomon and smiles at her.

"I wasn't even the least bit afraid. All I could think think about was saving you because… Well, you know." Biyomon told her excitedly. Biyomon and Sora hug once again and Sora smiles happily.

Just before the sunsets, everyone returns to the village. Meramon is already sitting there waiting for everyone.

"My apologies for the trouble I caused you. I'm very thankful that Birdramon was able to stop me before I hurt anyone." Meramon told the village inhabitants and guests sincerely.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" The leader asked.

"I couldn't stop myself." Meramon responded honestly.

"That must of been awful for you. If you weren't of in control of yourself, who was controlling you?" another Yokomon asked, out of turn.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon replied, the only response he could give.

"Well, we're just happy to see you back to normal. I hope that nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi." The leader said.

Not long after Meramon leaves for the long trek back to his mountain home, as the Yokomon and DigiDestined watched on.

"Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well." The leader said.

"Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" the Yokomon who spoke out of turn called to Meramon's retreating figure.

"Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!" Biyomon said.

"My tummy is ready for action!" T.K. declared happily and Harriet hummed in agreement.

The Yokomon quickly went about preparing a meal for them. Soon the group was sitting down for the meal the Yokomons provided, which was a bowlful of some sort of seeds.

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked in disgust.

"Be polite and eat it. A gracious guest never insults is host's cooking." Mimi scolded.

"Hm, I can't tell if it has even been cooked." Tai muttered to himself

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon told them cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe muttered.

"You know, that's exactly what i was afraid you were going to say." Sora told him.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!" T.K. told Patamon and Harriet. "What do you think, Hari?"

Harriet blinked at him for a moment before she grinned at him.

"I think it's delicious." Harriet told him before turning to a yokomon. "May I have some more please?"

"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food." Matt commented from where he was musing about getting seconds.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said.

"I'm skipping this one too. I don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what this stuff is, but I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to it!" Joe told her. Sora laughed softly and looks over at Biyomon.

 **Posting date: 12/17/16**


	6. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

**A.N.: Hey, Everybody! I'm not dead. Surprise! Sorry, I haven't updated in so long and for not updating you. I just really couldn't get into the grove things. But it's summer, and I'm ready to kick this thing into finished! Lol. I'm very proud of myself I typed this 4,315 word chapter (the second shortest) all in one day, today. Even though I promised I would start writing like 4 days ago! :) Please don't kill me, and happy belated 4th of July I(better known as they day Americans turn into Pyromaniacs in the name of their country) to everybody that celebrates. Posted on: 7/7/17 (HEy lots of sevens!) Anyway enjoy this update. Yay! I guess I should mention that I caught out all the parts that Harriet wasn't present for, which helped in the reduced word count, and is probably what will happen from now one. _I'm a general! Weeee!_**

"We passed this place before!" Sora said as they allegedly walked back to a spot they had already been at on the savanna, though Harriet couldn't tell how exactly Sora could tell because it all looked them same to her.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet!" Joe asks loudly.

"That just can't be I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired." Mimi whined softly and fell down on her knees to the ground followed by T.K. and Gomamon.

Mimi stops for a rest followed by Gomamon and Tk.

"My feet are hot." T.K. complained as Patamon came and landed on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt commented from where he looked down at Mimi, T.K., and their digimon.

"Well it's not like we have some place to be." Sora said from next to Matt. Izzy and Harriet took this to mean they were okay to go sit down next to one of the trees.

"Hey, Izzy what are you doing?" Dracomon asked curiously as Izzy pulled his laptop out of it's case.

"He's trying to get his computer to turn on, right Izzy?" Harriet responded and leaned against Izzy to be able to see the screen.

"Yeah, but it's still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy muttered back. He considered scooting away but decided against it. Out of all the kids, Harriet seemed oddly attached to him.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up! You've got to give it a couple of subtable adjustments." Tai shouted and took the laptop out of Izzy's hands and started banging on the back of the screen.

"Hey, Quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy yelled back snatching the computer away from Tai and running backwards away from Tai.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai said childishly.

"You may not be hurting it, but you could break it." Harriet told him grumpily and lay down in the grass.

"To bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora snapped at him from behind Izzy. Harriet having said her piece choose to leave the bigger kids to argue and followed Mimi and T.K.'s example of curling up for a nap.

"Hey, everybody, get over here! Quick!" Tai yelled from where he had wondered off to. Harriet sat up from her where she was lying and looked around blearily. Dracomon handed her her glasses.

"Huh?" Izzy asked as Sora, Matt, and Joe, followed by their digimon of course, ran in the direction Tai and Agumon had gone.

"We're coming Tai!" Sora replied as she yelled. Izzy slipped his laptop back into it's back and then the remaining digimon and kids ran towards where the others had gone, coming to a stop over looking a factory that was sunk into the ground. Everybody gasped and started working to catch their breaths.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe pointed out, as everybody stared down at the factory in daze.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quibbed. Harriet giggled slightly, and swung her and Izzy's hands.

"Hmm I wonder what the make in there?" Joe questioned as they made their way towards the Factory to investigate more.

"I don't know but, wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacturer's outlet store? They always have some killer deals." Mimi all but squealed as the group entered the Factory.

"Don't ask me how, but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt commented as they first started wandering around the Factory.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora replied a couple minutes later as they all walked passed a bunch of moving gears.

"I don't know it seems to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy responded and looked around the corridor. Harriet hummed softly in agreement but kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"You alright, Harriet?" Izzy asked her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. This place just makes me feel… claustrophobic? I don't know. It's weird." Harriet replied and smiled up at him.

"Matt what are the machines making?" T.K. asked curiously, as they watched the machines start putting the machinery start assembling a thing made out of metal components.

"You got me. Maybe parts for robots or spaceships?" Matt replied and looked down at his brother.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat so is there a cafeteria in this place cause we could really use a good meal." Joe said and clenched his hands into fists against his chest.

"Maybe we should split into to groups to cover more ground." Gabumon suggested.

"Alright. Why don't me, Sora, and Joe go this way. And the rest of you go the other way." Tai suggested and everybody.

"What about me, Tai?" Agumon asked and started bouncing near him.

"Well of course you guys are coming with us, you guys go everywhere with us." Sora responded and everybody nodded in agreement.

Harriet hummed as she bounced down the hallway next to Matt.

"You seem very cheerful all of the sudden. What changed?" Matt asked her.

"With less people it's less crowded and therefore less claustrophobic." Harriet responded and bounced ahead of Matt with Dracomon.

"Oh hey look at this guys, it's the generator or whatever must be in." Dracomon said when the two of them came up to a door marked 'Power Supply'.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." Patamon said. Matt nodded in agreement and opened the door, making the group gasp in awe at the sight of the giant battery directly across from the door.

"I didn't know they made batteries that big." Harriet said joking and T.K. giggled. Izzy was the first to return to his senses and rushed forward into the room quickly followed by Harriet and their Digimon.

"Prodigious! A battery like that could run my computer forever." Izzy said. "I wonder if there's a way to access its power."

Everybody filed in after the four of them and stood of to the side as Izzy slowly walked around the battery.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Matt asked curiously.

"I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy replied, stopping in his tracks to turn to look at the five of them.

"I'll help!" Harriet shouted and dashed back towards where Izzy had already checked.

After a while, Matt and T.K. got bored and wandered off to explore the factory so more.

"Be safe! Harriet yelled to them as they left.

"You guys too. Playing with electricity can be dangerous.

"Oh, hey wait. You should mark the walls so that when me and Izzy finish up here, we can come find you." Harriet said and dashed over to them and handed Matt a marker.

"Will do." Matt replied and mocked salute as he and his part of the group left.

"Ah-ha! I've located an access panel to the interior operations." Izzy exclaimed as he pulled a hatch open in the battery only wide enough for him to see inside.

"Hey! Let me see Izzy." Tentomon called and Izzy pulled the door all the way open and walked inside with Tentomon, Dracomon, and Harriet following quickly behind.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asked as the looked at the weird symbols all over the glowing walls.

"Those markings are binary annotations of some sort." Izzy replied as he walked closer to the battery walls. "A computer program. A very complicated program indeed."

Izzy wiped a bit of the program away, which sends the factory into darkness. Harriet followed the glowing light of his laptop and clinged to his shirt with an inaudible mummer. "That was a smooth move Izzy, scratch that theory. Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?" Izzy asked as he typed on his laptop.

"I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy. Why don't you un-delete it?" Tentomon suggested turning from looking out the doorway towards Izzy and Harriet. "I-Izzy, can you turn the lights back on? I don't like the dark." Harriet begged.

"Right, yeah. Capital idea, a stroke of metallic paint right here." Izzy said as he uncapped a sharpie and redrew the the symbol part he had erased, causing the lights to turn back on. "Vola!"

"Thank you, Izzy." Dracomon said as Harriet disentangled herself from Izzy's shirt. Izzy took the opportunity to sit down and began messing with his laptop. Harriet moved away from him and layed down next to Dracomon.

"That's rather mysterious." Izzy commentated off handedly and looked up from the laptop.

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asked curiously. Harriet thought that she might detect some annoyance from the beatl-like digimon, but he was difficult to read.

"Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current this one produces it's own current independently." Izzy replied, and went back to typing on his computer.

"And what does that mean in plain English? For those who didn't major in engineering." Tentomon prompted, causing Harriet to laugh.

"Give me a nano here." Izzy replied and looked up from the program again.

"I'll even give you 3." Tentomon replied.

"If I can decode this particular program then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here." Izzy responded before turning back to his computer.

"I admire how you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you feel sort of… left out?" Tentomon prodded a few minutes later.

"Not at all." Izzy replied, and continued typing without looking up. Harriet mumbled something, but from what Izzy could tell, she was napping again.

"So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles than people?" Tentomon questioned.

"Precisely! What can be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out?" Izzy answered excitedly looking over to Tentomon, noticing that Harriet was in fact asleep.

"I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a nice warm beach and not worrying about been trapped in a small room with no exit. But that's just me." Tentomon responded waving around. Harriet sat up sharply and looked over towards the panel that had fallen closed at some point after they had entered. Harriet stared over towards where the door should be for a minute before laying back down. Izzy found it a tad odd and made a note of it but decided not to comment.

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I'd like to learn more about you digimon perhaps prove some of my theories." Izzy replied distractedly glancing towards Harriet. She didn't seem nearly as at ease as she had been. Maybe he should comment?

"What are you theorising about? What's the is big mystery? I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything." Tentomon questioned, and waved his arms around. Izzy shook his head a little, and refocused on Tentomon.

"Really?" Izzy asked incredulously?

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are, is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?" Tentomon responded.

"Oh, well…" Izzy replied but trailed off without answering, and went into some sort of a trance, gazing towards Harriet and him without really seeing them. Dracomon turned towards them curiously but didn't say anything. After all, Izzy and Harriet were both weird kids. And Tentomon hadn't commented earlier, even when he clearly detected that Harriet was being more weird than normal, the fact that Izzy hadn't was a tad… off putting.

"Izzy, Izzy?" Tentomon called, trying to regain Izzy's attention after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, what did you say?" Izzy asked, snapping back to the present.

"You were off in another world. Look at the screen." Tentomon replied and pointed towards the computer screen. Harriet crawled over to look at the scrolling mess of letters and numbers too.

"Are computers supposed to do that, Izzy?" Harriet asked curiously for where she was peaking at the screen.

"Huh? No." Izzy replied when he finally refocused on the computer screen.

"It's acting rather strangely perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble can't you feel it in your bones?" Tentomon replied. And now that, Tentomon brought it up Dracomon recognized the sense of dread that had settled in his stomach, and it wasn't due to Harriet alone. Harriet immediately stood up and made her to where the control panel was.

"Oh, my digivice has been activated." Izzy commented when he looked to his backpack strap to see it. Harriet grabbed hers off of the waistband of her shorts to check it.

"Mine isn't. And Sora said that you guys digivolve to protect us, so why would Izzy been in danger right now if I'm not?" Harriet asked rapidly.

"I don't know, Harri." Dracomon replied.

"Tentomon to Izzymon, are you reading me?" Tentomon asked from beside Izzy. Harriet turned back to them look at them.

"This is merely scientifically speculation but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than a simple computer game and I'm about to abandon my alien theories. Well ah." Izzy replied as the changing letters and numbers shifted into some sort of graphic. Harriet and Dracomon both made their way back to Izzy to look at the screen.

"Oh my it's getting hot in here. Ow, ow! I'm burning up! Do something quickly, I'm being zapped." Tentomon cried out and started shifting from one foot to the other.

"What's going on? Hey!" Izzy asked as he stood up and watched Tentomon dancing, a blue glow emitting from his joints.

"Oh ow, I can't stand it. Help!" Tentomon begged as he frantically moved back and forth. Harriet went to touch him but Dracomon held her back.

"Whatever is hurting Tentomon, could hurt you to. Let Izzy figure it out, he does like puzzles." Dracomon told her.

"Hmm…" Izzy mused and examined his digivice in his hands. "Is it short-circuiting?"

"Oo ee mercy, yikes!" Tentomon cried and started smoking.

"Izzy help him!" Harriet yelled, her voice echoing in the battery.

"Woah." Izzy gasped as he stared dumbly at his digimon.

"I'm dancing like I've never danced before." Tentomon gritted out, though he kept dancing back and forth.

"I'm disconnecting the power." Izzy said and balled one of his hands into a fist. "Now I may never figure the mystery out now oh well."

Izzy bent over his laptop and hit the power button, finally ending Tentomon, who had still been crying out in pain, dancing and smoking.

"Oh, I don't like computers." Tentomon sighed as he slouched down.

"What happened to my digivice?" Izzy asked, after having noticed that it was no longer activated.

"Izzy, do you hear yelling?" Harriet asked softly from by the noe reopened door panel.

"No, but you're closer to the door than I am. Come on, let's go find the others!" Izzy replied and grabbed her hand to drag her out of the room.

Finding Matt, and the rest of their original group was easy, since Matt had kept true to his promise and marked the walls like Harriet had asked him to.

"Hey, everybody, you'll never guess what I just discovered!" Izzy yelled and waved his empty hand at them as they regrouped with them, still dragging Harriet along through interlinked hands.

"So what's up?" Matt asks looking at their interlinked hands. Izzy blushed and let it go of Harriet's hand. Harriet didn't look at him and instead bounced over to T.K. to chat.

"Uh… Well the computer program operating this factory is what producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible in Digiworld basic data and simple information are a living, viable substance! It's alive!" Izzy shouted with his hands outstretched in front of him as Tai, and his group came running up from behind him.

"Hey, you guys, listen up!" Tai shouted and waved his hand at them.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." commented Matt.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Tai yelled as they continued approaching.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Matt called back. Harriet slipped next to Izzy and grabbed his hand again. Before Tai could explain though, a giant cyborg thing came bursting out of the ground, cutting the two groups off from each other.

"This is not good that's Andromon. He's Ultimate digimon, but I have no clue why he'd be attacking us, unless those three really made him mad." Dracomon told her.

"Or it's another Black Gear, like Meramon had." Harriet responded looking at her Digimon but not letting go of Izzy.

"Capture intruders! Sensors detect hostility! Bring intruders into firing range!" Andromon declared, stabilizing his stance, and faced Harriet's part of the group

"Ah Mr. Whatever-man, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bring missiles to position… and fire." Andromen stated and lunched his missiles at the children, who all scattered, except for T.K.

"Matt help!" T.K. yelled as the missiles flew towards him.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled desperately wanting to help him but was Frozen in space.

"Look out! Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" Gabumon yelled and changed into his Champion form.

"Oh, no!" T.K. cries and covers his head but Garurumon gets there in time to knock them away from the little boy. One of them explodes, but the other turns back to the other half of the kids, and starts firing bullets at them, making them scream and back away.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!" Agumon yells and in a flash of light, Agumon turns into a bigger dinosaur. Greymon quickly destroys the second missile by knocking it away with his tail.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon demands and knocks the two champions over the edge of the roof when they charge him. "Bungling weaklings."

Andromen then jumps over the side as well, and lands on the rooftop below.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai shouts down.

"Recycle that hunk of tin." Matt encourages his partner. The two champions have Andromon trapped between them and two walls.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon asks, facing off to Garurumon, who growls in reply.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yells and begins to warm up his attack. When it's fully charged he launches it towards Garurumon. "And Fire!"

The blue blade hits Garurumon above his eye, making him reel back and growls. While Andromon's back is turned, Greymon charges up his fireball and launches it at him. But Andromon turns and cuts the attack in half, rendering it useless. Garurumon uses this time to charge forward and attack Andromon as well. But Andromen just kicks his way through that attack to.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon." Matt declares.

"Maybe cause he's all machine? It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora tags on.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asks nervously. The kids had never lost before, not even when the digimon could only digivolve up one level.

Greymon charges towards Andromon with his mouth up but Andromon just braces his arms against his mouth to keep himself from being bit. Garurumon prepares to charge from behind, but Andromon picks Greymon up and swings him into his friend.

"He's beaten them both now!" Tai gasps. Harriet and stares down forlornly at the impromptu battlefield.

"Dracomon, can't you digivolve to help them?" Harriet asked her friend.

"I'm afraid not Harri. I'm still tired from when you snatched away. One of the others will have to come through or Greymon and Garurumon will need to rethink their strategy." Dracomon replied, staring down at his friends and bitterly wishing he could help.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentomon commanded.

"What for?" Izzy asked. Harriet over at Tentomon from Izzy's side, still clinging to his hand.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon responded.

"Are you sure, Tentomon? It hurt you so bad last time." Harriet asked him, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Yes, or this will be truly hopeless. They can't do this on their own." Tentomon replied, as Izzy worked on reinputting the code.

"Yes, it's gotta work. If I can just recall the exact sequence. We cracked the program, yeah!" Izzy muttered as he typed on his laptop once again. The code shifted and again changed into a weird graphic, that Harriet though rather looked like an island.

"Tentomon digivolve to…" Tentomon called as he was enveloped in a white light. "Kabuterimon!"

"Yeah!" Everybody shouts together, feeling hope rush back to them. They all looked back down to see that Greymon and Garurumon are still being beaten. Kabuterimon descends down towards the hostile digimon, grunting a war cry as he goes. Kabuterimon almost reaches Andromon, but the cyborg digimon notices him, and ducks to avoid him, leaving the newly transformed digimon to scrape against the ground. But it doesn't keep Kabuterimon down, and soon he's diving back towards Andromon. Kabuterimon is blocked in much the same way as Greymon, but he actually forced his enemy back.

"Bring missiles to position and fire!" Andromon yells, and launches two missiles at Kabuterimon, who is forced to fly straight up to avoid the rockets.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asks nervously.

"Huh." Izzy asks and looks down at his computer in concern, "That's it! Hey, oh! Cut his power! Demobilise his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!"

Kabuterimon doesn't reply, just takes the rockets to the chest, before zooming past Izzy and Harriet's heads a tad unstable, making the older boy laugh nervously and check his laptop.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yells, after flying down and charging a big purple ball of electricity. The attack hits Andromon solidly in his right leg, forcing the cyborg to step back and call out in pain, as well as dislodging a black gear.

"He stripped a gear." Matt comments in awe.

"That musta hurt." Sora deadpanned in response.

"That's wicked." Tai tacks on, after the black gear flies into the air and explodes into black dust. Andromon groans and falls onto his hands and knees, and a glowing blue light to leave his eyes, turning back to a pleasant brown. After determining that Andromon is no longer dangerous the kids come down to talk to him.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems some how I'm normally a nonviolent digimon." Andromon explains to them.

"You could have fooled us." Tai replies.

"No kidding." Sora takes on, before whispering to Joe. "I told you he's a digimon and not an android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon states.

"It's alright Andromon. You didn't hurt us. I'm sorry that black gear made you go against your morals though." Harriet replies.

"Yeah, don't give it another thought. Hey, we all make mistakes." Matt adds on.

"I can't answer your answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for but I can be of some help the best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway the labyrinth begins just beyond this point." Andromon says after they get off the roof and back on the ground floor of the Factory, and gestures towards a tunnel.

"Thanks for your help Andromon. Tai states.

"I hope you find your way home and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon says.

"There's a things you can count on we'll never forget you Andromon." Tai promises.

"Bye, Andromon. Thanks for your help. Try not to catch anymore black gears, we won't be around to get them out, alright?" Harriet asks and hugs cyborg like digimon. The group all climb into to the pipe and follow it until it reaches the sewer. All the kids and digimon get down well enough but Mimi gets nervous about getting down and takes forever.

"I know I can do this really I can ok ready set go." Mimi says and finally jumps down next to everybody else on the pathway.

"Ok, that only took 4 minutes. Let's get out of here." Tai says and the group begins walking away from the Factory and their newest friend.

"Am I the only one that finds strolling leisurely through the sewers a slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asks as they go.

"Joe, Mimi took forever to get down here. She thinks it's gross too. Trust me." Harriet replies.

"Hey, Harriet. Next time we settle down for the night, could I braid your hair?" Mimi asks.

"I guess." Harriet replies.

"Oh, I bet you just look the cutest with braids." Mimi squeals.

"Thanks, Mimi?" Harriet replies, though she isn't sure it's a compliment.

"You're welcome. Hey, could I call you Harri, like Dracomon?" Mimi asks.

"Sure, Mimi!" Harriet replies and beams up at the older girl.

"Just give it a few whacks that'll do it." Tai yells from behind them, advising Izzy on his computer problems again.

"Let us try." Agumon shouts, and both he and his human move forward to hit the laptop.

"Er uh oh." Izzy mutters as they come towards him, and quickly stride forward and out of their way, making to two hit each other.

"Sorry, guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy tells them as lumps started swelling up where they hit each other.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads, maybe your brain will get enough oxygen." Sora tells them, making everybody laugh as they head out to their next adventure.

 **A.N.2: I know I switched tenses part way through here but I don't really care, and besides it works. Thanks for reading. I promise that the next one what take half a year to write (lol) but feel free to come yell at me about updates anytime, it'll get me in gear faster! Okay, I'm going to bed because I'm not non-stop so goodnight and tootles! :)**

 **P.S.: Props to everybody who finds the rather obvious Hamilton references in the A.N.s. You're amazing.**


End file.
